Consequences
by EmilleRaydorFlynn
Summary: Fanfic written in Portuguese uses the translator of your device and reads in English, normally. Quando Pope jogou em sua mesa o convite para sua festa, Sharon Raydor nunca imaginou como terminaria sua noite, na cama com Andy Flynn. Mas o "incidente" que deveria ser esquecido trouxe consequências eternas para a vida de ambos, uma gravidez inesperada.
1. Chapter 1

Ela não tinha expectativas para aquela festa, apenas faria com que o Chefe Pope visse seu rosto e, sem que ninguém percebesse, ela cairia fora de volta para seu apartamento de onde sequer deveria ter saído.

Na manhã anterior, quando estava no escritório onde também foi forçada a ficar, Pope aproximou-se trazendo um papel nas mãos e como se não fosse grande coisa lhe entregou, era um convite, ele comemoraria mais um ano com a equipe e também seu aniversário, exigiu sua presença e ela inicialmente relutou a aceitar mas a insistência de Pope e seu discurso que ressalta o fato de que o comandante superior da FI.D estaria lá foram suficientes para convencê-la.

Todos sentiram-se terrivelmente intimidados quando viram as portas do elevador se abriram revelando a capitã Raydor trajando vermelho com um olhar frio que dizia nitidamente que ela não desejava está ali. Enquanto o time dividia-se em pequenos grupos para conversar, ela afastou-se, sentada a uma grande distância ela viu rapidamente o tenente Provenza aproximando-se de Buzz e Mike com um copo vermelho nas mãos. Logo depois ela conseguiu visualizar a Chefe Brenda e seu marido, eles pareciam animados conversando sobre alguma coisa que fez Fritz gargalhar. Pope e o chefe de Sharon, Will Lewis estavam entretidos em uma conversa que obviamente era sobre o trabalho, coisas que eles deveriam fazer para a criminalidade diminuir em Los Angeles, não passavam de planos jogados ao vento durante uma festa que no dia seguinte com ressaca nenhum dos dois iam se lembrar. Viu também a última pessoa que gostaria de ver, Andy Flynn, ele estava no meio da conversa entre Provenza, Júlio, Mike, Gabriel e Buzz, o tenente Flynn era o único que não bebia nada alcoólico naquele meio.

Sim, realmente ela estava sozinha, talvez devesse não ter saído de casa, nem sob as intimações de Pope. Nenhum deles costumavam falar com ela, ninguém no prédio inteiro. Eles preferiam negar que ela estava ali e fingir que ela não existia, mas ela gostava, preferia assim também. Nos primeiros anos na F.I.D as pessoas eram muito próximas a ela, tinha amigas, mas quando os anos se passaram e ela precisou tornar-se uma profissional melhor, os amigos foram afastando-se, mas ela nunca precisou realmente deles. Estava bem sozinha.

Levou um pouco mais do vinho até os lábios bem delineados pelo batom vermelho. A única coisa que ela sempre gostou de beber era vinho, principalmente as sextas a noite quando se via dentro de casa vestida com roupa de dormir e uma enorme papelada sobre a mesa que precisava de sua atenção. Então ela costumava pegar um pouco de vinho e beber aos poucos enquanto trabalha. Seu marido costumava brincar que aquilo era quase depressivo. Mas quem era ele para falar? O homem que afogava seus fracassos na bebida e jogos de azar em Las Vegas.

Como se as coisas não pudessem piorar, além de estar ali contra a vontade ela ainda viu quando o Tenente Flynn aproximou-se, ele felizmente não dirigiu-se até ela mas até a mesa de petiscos. Ele ignorou completamente a capitã que estava sentada não parecendo nem um pouco feliz de estar ali naquela festividade que todos os anos aconteciam, esse era o primeiro dela e nem mesmo tentava disfarçar que não queria estar ali.

Ele a ignorou, serviu-se e saiu. Foi apenas uma vez que ele tentou ter uma conversa civilizada com ela acabaram discutindo ao ponto de serem ameaçados por Pope, para convencê-los a parar de discutir o chefe precisou dizer que iria suspender ambos por tempo indeterminado, mas não foi por isso que eles pararam de discutir em silêncio, pelos corredores quando esbarravam ou trocavam olhares cheios de raiva. Quando voltou a pequena roda de amigos o assunto já não era mais o mesmo, o assunto agora era exatamente o que ele estava buscando não tocar.

"Vocês estão vendo o semblante dela?" Júlio perguntou antes de direcionar o olhar para a capitã e logo tratou de desviar. Ela estava com os braços cruzados e a cada cinco minutos conferia a hora no relógio, todos foram informados que a festa terminaria a meia noite e então poderiam ir finalmente para suas casas, era pouco mais de onze horas, ela teria que ficar ali mais cinquenta minutos.

"Soube que o chefe Pope a forçou a vir." Mike murmurou como se confessasse o mais perigoso dos segredos.

"Eu também ouvi isso." Buzz disse, algumas pessoas começavam a comentar pelos corredores que pela primeira vez na vida a capitã Raydor está seguindo ordens do Chefe Pope sem lutar contra elas.

O assunto foi rapidamente mudado para que o silêncio não se instalasse. Os minutos pareciam passar sem que ninguém percebesse, exceto para a capitã ainda sem sentada sem qualquer animação via os minutos passarem tortuosamente como se os ponteiros do relógio quisessem lhe punir.

Quando a hora parou de brigar com o tempo Sharon viu que estava livre para ir para casa. A ideia de despedir-se foi repensada quando ela lembrou que talvez Pope pedisse para que ela ficasse apenas mais um pouco, o álcool subia lentamente na cabeça do chefe e isso o fazia ficar mais falante. Todos ali estavam um pouco bêbado, exceto por ela e pelo tenente Flynn, ela precisava dirigir de volta para casa e mesmo em outras situações ela jamais ficaria bêbada na frente da equipe inteira. Entrou no elevador e só parou quando chegou a garagem do departamento, seus saltos ecoavam pelo chão de concreto, ligou rapidamente o carro e dirigiu-se para fora da garagem. A noite estava fria mesmo não estando necessariamente na temporada de frio.

Enquanto a capitã dirigia de volta para sua casa, Pope despedia-se de seus convidados. Mesmo estando embriagado o chefe deu-se conta de que havia esquecido algo, havia um relatório que teria que entregar a capitã Raydor e ela teria que trazê-lo assinado no dia seguinte. Seus olhos azuis varreram a sala de assassinato com rapidez e não a encontrando em lugar nenhum, era típico da Raydor desaparecer no meio das festas sem que ninguém desse conta. Ele precisaria do papel pela manhã, o que faria? Poderia ligar para ela, pedindo-lhe para voltar mas ela ignoraria todas suas chamadas. Poderia dirigir até lá mas estava embriagado o suficiente e precisava chegar em casa antes de desabar de cansaço em qualquer lugar pelo escritório, ligaria para um táxi. Todos estavam bêbados, exceto por um dos tenentes, Flynn. Ele era o único sóbrio.

"Flynn" Pope gritou para o tenente que estava do outro lado da sala tentando convencer Provenza a se levantar, Júlio havia se oferecido para levar o tenente mais velho para casa mas ele parecia se negar a sair dali.

Flynn caminhou até o chefe, Pope estava segurando algumas folhas nas mãos e com um estranho ar de alegria que somente a bebida lhe proporciona.

"Em que posso ajudar, chefe?"

"Tenente eu tenho um dever de guerreiro para você. Preciso que vá a casa da capitã Raydor e entregue esses papéis a ela."

"Mas ela estava aqui agora pouco" virou a cabeça buscando a capitã, ela não se encontrava em lugar nenhum "Chefe, não pode entregar isso amanhã quando ela chegar?"

Não. É uma ordem, em vez disso, mas ainda assim é uma ordem. Papa apenas deu um longo antes de sair para ir com os demais.

Ir até a casa da capitã Raydor? Eram raras as pessoas que se atreviam a aparecer na casa dela, duas a três pessoas no tempo e não na cultura dos bons. Mas ele sabia o que fazer, jogar os papéis e talvez correr. Quando você dirige o seu carro e dirige-se para a cidade para chegar ao apartamento da casa, ele não pode entrar em uma casa e fazer a mudança para casa, mas ele deve ser considerado como um pedido de amizade. The name of papers and their guiou-se by the evening to the extender building, the classic the facade and the tallaway?

A segurança do elevador estava funcionando de forma deseixada na cadeira de apoio e não se movia quando lentamente o tenente entrou no elevador. Quando o elevador parou no penúltimo andar, ele voltou para o papel em suas mãos com o número do apartamento da sala, conferindo-lhe um número cada vez maior quando era o número do apartamento dela. Encarou a porta de madeira e respirou mais fundo antes de fechar o punho na porta, duas batidas consecutivas e depois parou de jogar a mão na traseira do corpo. Ele ouviu um comentário da porta e alguém virou uma maçaneta abrindo em seguida com rapidez, de todas as pessoas uma última que ela esperou ali era o tenente Flynn. Ela estava ainda com a roupa de alguns minutos atrás,

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Ela perguntou antes que ele pudesse falar qualquer coisa. Olhando para as mãos dele ela viu que tinha alguns papéis.

"O chefe Pope pediu para que eu lhe trouxesse isso hoje." Estendeu os papéis e Sharon os pegou.

"Por favor, tenente, entre."

"Obrigado, capitã, mas eu preciso ir."

"Eu não estou sendo delicada ao pedir que entre, eu apenas quero que você entre porque se for realmente o que estou pensando, você levará esses papeis de volta."

Ela segurou a porta esperando que ele entrasse, Andy contra a própria vontade adentrou o apartamento. Era enorme e tinha em cada ponto alguma coisa que lembrava ela. Sharon silenciosamente fechou a porta enquanto Andy continuava parado com as mãos nos bolsos. Sharon apenas passou os olhos rapidamente pelas letras, virou-se novamente para o tenente que sentia-se a cada segundo mais desconfortável e estendeu a folha de volta balançando a cabeça em sinal de negativa a aquilo que o Pope lhe pedia.

"Diga ao seu chefe que eu não vou desistir nem adiar minhas investigações, muito menos passar esse caso para as mãos de outra pessoa como ele me pede." Mesmo estendendo o papel para ele, Andy negava-se a pegar, Pope não ficaria nem um pouco feliz com a negativa, mesmo que Andy não soubesse do que se trava ele sabia como seu chefe odiava ouvir Nãos.

"Capitã ele disse que você só deve assinar, não é para questionar."

"Eu não vou a empregada dele e não vou passar esse caso para outras mãos."

"Me desculpa perguntar, mas de qual caso está falando?"

"David Parker." O nome era suficiente.

David Parker, ela estava no pé dele há quase um mês. David estava bêbado com sua arma quando perseguiu um jovem que também estava armado, o policial atirou cinco vezes contra o garoto, a sua insistência em investigar David fez com que Pope insistisse que ela se afastasse do caso, alegando que ela não conseguiria muito com aquilo.

"David estava tentando se defender, o garoto apontou a arma para ele."

"Segundo ele disse, mas ninguém sabe o que realmente aconteceu naquela rua, eu não vou me afastar do caso, não vou entregá-lo a outra pessoa."

"Por que você é tão complicada? É só assinar esse maldito papel e nós todos ficamos felizes."

"Você realmente não acredita na história de David Parker, acredita?"

"Ninguém vai parar de investigar apenas vão passar o caso para outras mãos, você está enlouquecendo o homem."

"Eu não me importo." Silabou lentamente.

"Você é tão..." Rosnou com raiva. Pope não ficaria nem um pouco feliz com seu pedido negado.

"Eu já disse que não vou aceitar esse pedido."

"Impossível conversar com você, sabia?" A vontade gritar estava presa em sua garganta, era tão difícil assinar o maldito papel?

"Agora, saia!" Apontou para a porta.

"Eu não vou entregar isso ao Pope, você negou, você entrega." Jogou de volta o papel e ela pegou antes que caísse no chão.

"Faça seu trabalho e não seja infantil." Ela reclamou. Na visão dele ela estava agindo de forma infantil e na percepção dela ele quem estava sendo infantil.

"Ceda uma vez na sua vida." Essa era uma as partes que ela mais odiava nessa, Sharon nunca cedia a nada, não importa a situação e aquilo o irritava.

"Eu não vou assinar e você não vai conseguir fazer com que eu assine."

"Pope não vai ficar nenhum pouco feliz, o advogado de David Parker quer você fora desse maldito caso porque você simplesmente é terrivelmente hostil com o cliente dele. O cara estava apontando uma arma para ele."

"Parker estava bêbado, nem sequer deveria estar com aquela arma naquele momento. Um tiro, tenente, um, isso serio suficiente para fazer com que Jason Mulder soltasse aquela arma, mas ele disparou cinco tiros no peito dele."

"Para mim chega. Você quem se resolva com Pope."

Ela aproximou-se rapidamente em passos largos e o fez segurar o papel, ela não cederia e ele queria que ela cedesse, em outro caso com outra pessoa ele aceitaria, mas não cederia para aquela mulher, que olhando bem parecia ser o diabo encarnado, o verde dos olhos dela encaravam os seus olhos castanhos.

"Ele mandou você aqui então você entrega. Ou agora você tem medo do chefe, tenente?"

"Ou você tem medo dele, capitã?"

Ela ia avançar mais uma vez contra ele e apontou o dedo no rosto dele, Andy segurou o braço dela abaixando sua mão. Eles não costumavam se encostar enquanto discutiam, as brigas eram de perto mas sem qualquer contato para evitar uma suspensão. Mas desta vez ele segurou o braço dele. Os olhos brilharam de raiva e sem que se desse conta eles estavam beijando-se, não havia paixão no beijo, havia raiva de duas pessoas que brigavam silenciosamente.

Ambos os corpos se moviam em sincronia para o corredor sem deixar os lábios se afastaram. Como uma vez dentro de um quarto, ela deixa uma marca eterna em ambos. Sem qualquer paixão e com apenas a vontade de envolver-se em cada ato. Eles se odiavam e aquilo os incentivava. De todas as coisas do mundo, a última coisa que Andy esperava era um dia de passar a noite com a cabeça da FID, uma mulher que alegava mais desprezar.


	2. Chapter 2

Os raios de sol davam início a uma nova manhã, entrando pela janela do quarto de Sharon Raydor, iluminando-o. O rosto da capitã estava iluminado pela luz matinal, fazendo-a despertar. Seus olhos verdes se abriram lentamente e quando receberam a luz direta foram obrigados a fecharem novamente. Quando adaptou-se a luz, tentou esticar os braços para espreguiçar-se mas suas mãos tocaram em algo, com certeza não era o criado mudo, havia alguns pelos. Seus olhos se arregalaram, expressivos e desesperados e as lembranças da noite anterior lhe atingiram violentamente como um tapa. Sua respiração ofegou, merda! Ela havia feito aquilo. Sua cabeça, temendo o que seus olhos veriam, girou lentamente para encarar a pessoa ao seu lado, que ainda estava adormecido. Levou com rapidez a mão até a testa fazendo um estalo que ecoou nos seus ouvidos. Sentiu que debaixo do cobertor grosso estava sem qualquer roupa, seus olhos buscaram desesperadamente uma saída daquela situação, encarando os cantos do quarto. O que ela havia feito?

Tomando o máximo de fôlego necessário Sharon gritou, pelo susto e pelo desespero de acordar ao lado do seu mais odiado tenente. Andy acabou por despertar tão assustado quanto ela, quase caindo da cama. As lembranças dele invadiram sua cabeça com mais rapidez fazendo com que ele gritasse junto com ela.

"Sai." Ela gritou apontando para fora da cama.

Andy puxou outro lençol, saindo da cama e pisando em um pedaço do tecido grosso, fazendo seus pés deslizam pelo chão e cair acidentalmente no chão, ficando descoberto. O grito dela intensificou-se enquanto cobria os olhos.

"O que diabos aconteceu?" Ele vociferou, tentando com desespero encontrar suas roupas que estavam espalhadas pelo chão. "Pelo amor de Deus, pare de gritar." Implorou. Os gritos dela seriam ouvidos e uma hora ou outra alguém tentaria entrar no apartamento dela pegando-os em uma situação pouco agradável.

Ela bateu repetidas vezes no próprio rosto, dormir com o tenente Flynn? Definitivamente aquilo não estava certo.

"Ninguém, ninguém pode sonhar com o que aconteceu aqui." O tom dela era quase ameaçador, enquanto levava as mãos até o cabelo desgrenhado, ela fala isso para si mesma. As lembranças ficavam mais claras a cada segundos, mais cristalinas como água e mais absurdas a cada flash.

"O que eu fiz?" Ele murmurou, seu olhar inexpressivo para os próprios pés enquanto dava voltas ao redor de si mesmo. Dormir com a Raydor? Não, não, não. Aquilo não podia ter acontecido. Bateu repetidas vezes na própria testa, é apenas um sonho, repetiu mentalmente incontáveis vezes. Não tinha a menor coragem de encarar de volta aquela mulher, o que ele diria?

"Saia." Ela gritou, desta vez apontando para a porta do quarto.

"Eu nem estou vestido direito."

"Saia." Com rapidez foi até ele, o empurrando pelo peitoral descoberto até a porta do apartamento, Andy ainda segurava as roupas nas mãos, parcialmente enrolado pelo lençol.

"Minha calça." Apontou para a calça no sofá, ela correu até lá, jogando a calça para ele que consegui pegar antes que caísse no chão. "Onde eu vou me vestir?"

"Isso nunca aconteceu!" Gritou alertando-o novamente antes de empurrá-lo pelo ombro para fora do quarto.

Sharon escorregou lentamente pela madeira da porta, droga! Onde ela estava com a cabeça no momento em que se permitiu ir para cama com Andy Flynn?

Às vezes as pessoas tomam más decisões das quais se arrependem e desejavam veementemente voltar ao momento em que as tomou e fazer diferente. Sem saber o que fazer, segurando as roupas apenas com uma toalha em volta do corpo e sabendo que a qualquer momento a movimentação nos corredores começaria, Andy arrependia-se das decisões tomadas na noite anterior, movido pela raiva e desejo desconhecido. Onde ele estava com a cabeça? Certo, ele precisava para de pensar nisso, arrepender-se não mudaria nada, ele precisava se trocar, precisava voltar para casa e, bem, encarar a capitã Raydor na divisão.

Com uma mão segurava o lençol e a outra as roupas enquanto caminhava para dentro do elevador. O botão vermelho do elevador era sua perfeita oportunidade, apertando o botão o elevador parou. Dois minutos até o porteiro se dar conta que o elevador parou e apertar o botão de emergência para que voltasse a funcionar.

"Merda." Praguejou tentando de forma desleixada colocar a calça que parecia não querer ser vestida. "Vamos!" Disse em voz alta, finalmente conseguiu colocar as pernas dentro da maldita calça. A blusa foi jogada no corpo de forma desleixada, completamente amassada, o cinto, ele precisava colocar o cinto. Dez segundos e as portas do elevador seriam abertas e o cinco insistente parecia não querer ajudá-lo. As portas foram abertas e três pessoas esperavam para entrar. O cinto colocado e um grosso lençol no chão.

As três pessoas entraram no elevador, olhando de forma estranha para o lençol. Andy pressiono os lábios.

"Bom dia." Disse com a voz baixa e as três mulheres ignoraram completamente seu cumprimento.

Saindo de elevador ao chegar ao térreo Andy recolheu o lençol. Aproximando-se do balcão onde o porteiro ainda tinha no rosto uma expressão cansada, como se mal tivesse dormido a noite e acabou sendo obrigado a acordar, Flynn jogou no balcão de mármore gelado o lençol branco.

"Diga a Sharon Raydor que isso é dela e que eu adorei a nossa noite." Disse com um sorriso cínico, a mulher havia o expulsado do quarto desvestido, isso era o mínimo que ele podia fazer para irritá-la no mesmo nível que ela o irritou.

O porteiro encarou o homem que estava completamente desarrumado. O pobre porteiro nunca viu nenhum homem saindo do apartamento de Sharon Raydor, exceto pelas raras visitas do filho dela e algumas aparições repentinas de Jack Raydor. Seu olhar de desentendimento e confusão estava cada vez mais expresso em seu semblante enquanto via o homem caminhar para fora do edifício.

Andy pegou seu carro e dirigiu até casa. Como ele foi capaz de dormir com ela? Aquela perguntava rondava sua cabeça. Na época em que bebia ele havia feito coisas impensáveis mas nenhuma delas chegava a comparar-se com o que ele fez na noite anterior, dormir com a Darth Raydor era de longe a maior loucura que ele já fez e ainda tinha que admitir que havia feito enquanto estava sóbrio, não podia simplesmente culpar a bebida desta vez.

Ele agradeceu aos céus quando viu que estava a poucos metros de sua casa, mas ao mesmo tempo estava muito atrasado para o trabalho e Provenza com certeza havia percebido sua ausência, era estranho ele não ter ligado ainda. Quando chegou na frente de casa Andy arrependeu-se de ter agradecido o fato de estar chegando em casa e de ter pensado o nome de Provenza. O tenente estava na frente de sua casa, com uma expressão séria. Descendo o carro Andy aproximou-se do amigo.

"Onde você estava seu idiota? Eu liguei para você a manhã inteira."

Droga! Provenza certamente havia ligado, Andy apalpou o bolso de sua calça e sentiu falta do telefone. Sim, podia ficar pior, ele havia esquecido na casa dela. Idiota, idiota, idiota, gritou inúmeras mentalmente, sentindo vontade de bater no próprio rosto. Como ele podia ter esquecido do maldito telefone!

"Eu perdi, vou comprar outro." Ótima desculpa, a voz na sua cabeça ironizou. Quando era casado Andy sabia dar boas desculpas para suas ausências e agora havia dado uma desculpa estúpida para um dos maiores detectores de mentira que ele conhecia, Provenza. Mas o tenente mais velho pareceu acreditar.

"Não me surpreendo, você é um idiota."

Andy abriu a porta da casa. A casa estava sempre muito bem arrumada, certamente Bonnie já havia passado ali e como o dinheiro não estava mais em cima da mesa Andy teve certeza de que ela já esteve ali. O trabalho passou a consumir o tempo dele ao ponto de precisar contratar alguém para auxiliar na arrumação de sua bagunça.

"Eu não queria ter vindo mas a Chefe Brenda pediu, você não estava atendendo as minhas ligações."

"Eu já disse, eu perdi meu celular, como você esperava que eu atendesse?"

"Mas de onde você estava vindo?"

E agora? Zombou a voz interna. Como ele responderia a essa pergunta? Eu estava em uma bar? Não! Talvez no passado, mas não agora.

"Eu fui comprar alguma coisa para comer."

"E onde está?"

"Eu já comi no caminho." Respondeu rápido.

Provenza desconfiou naquele momento que algo estava errado. Andy tinha uma habilidade para mentir, era um detetive, ele sabia como omitir a verdade, mas Provenza era mais experiente e conseguia ver quando seu velho amigo estava mentindo.

"Certo, vá se arrumar, temos que ir para a divisão. Ainda temos que trabalhar."

Andy apenas assentiu, tentando não falar mais besteiras e não levantar mais suspeitas. Provenza era um gênio quando o assunto era saber quando alguém estava mentindo e sua mentira não havia sido convincente o suficiente.

No banho, um flash da noite anterior passou rapidamente pela sua cabeça. Desde que deixou o apartamento dela relapsos da noite anterior começaram a lentamente surgiu na sua cabeça. Agitando a cabeça debaixo do chuveiro ele afastou aquela lembranças.

"Vamos!" Provenza gritou do lado de fora do banheiro na tentativa de apreciá-lo e consequentemente o tirou violentamente das suas recordações.

Andy pensou em pedir mais alguns minutos para comer, mas se lembrou que disse que havia comido no caminho. Vestiu-se e sendo arrastado por Provenza ele dirigiu até a divisão, em completo silêncio.

Os dois tenentes chegaram na divisão já era meio-dia. Brenda estava na sala de interrogatório falando com a mãe de uma vítima mas pareceu adivinhar quando Andy chegou, surgindo do nada no momento em que ambos os tenentes acomodaram-se em suas respectivas cadeiras, ao lado dela vinha Pope conversando sobre alguma coisa e apontando para uma monte de papéis, Brenda prestava atenção no que ele dizia até o chefe parar de falar.

"Boa tarde, tenente Flynn." Pope o saudou, caminhando em sua direção.

"Boa tarde, chefe." Para a estranheza de Andy, Pope entendeu as mãos. "O que?" Indagou.

"Os papéis que eu pedi para levar para a capitã Raydor assinar."

Não bastava ter esquecido o celular, também havia esquecido de trazer os papéis e obedecer a única ordem que o chefe lhe deu. Andy respirou fundo buscando rapidamente uma justificativa.

"Está com ela. A capitã disse que pensaria sobre o caso e traria hoje."

"Pensar? Bem, eu pedi para você mesmo trazer o papel pois eu tenha medo que ela rasgasse, mas ela disse que ia pensar? Temos uma evolução."

Na verdade não, pensou e por fora apenas sorriu para o chefe que parecia estar satisfeito com a possibilidade de ter conseguido dobrar Sharon Raydor. Ela se mantinha firme, indiferente a todos os pedidos dele, sempre que pediu para que ela assinasse os malditos papéis passando o caso para outro, ela virava o rosto e negava-se a ouvir o resto. Ele queria, mas não podia, segurar as mãos dela e força-la a assinar e mesmo sendo amigo do superior dela, sabia que Lewis não a ameaçaria para que ela assinasse os papéis, talvez no fundo ele também tivesse medo dela, do que ela poderia fazer quando estivesse sendo pressionada.

Pope e Brenda tornaram a deixar a sala, indo direto para o escritório dele. Esperariam lá até que o ex-namorado da vítima aparecesse.

Meia hora se passou e as portas do elevador se abriram, era Sharon Raydor, imponente como sempre, com passos firmes parando no meio da sala de homicídio, Pope semanas atrás havia separado para ela uma das mesas, ficava ao lado da mesa de Provenza, próxima a de Flynn. Ela jogou a bolsa, Andy lançou a ela um olhar que sem precisar dizer uma palavra indicava para que ela o seguisse. Andy levantou-se sem deixar de olhá-la e entrou em dos corredores, onde o movimento era menor. Sharon contou até dez, Provenza estava muito ocupado com alguns relatórios e não perceberia a movimentação. Sharon entrou no corredor.

"Você é louco?" Ela perguntou em um sussurro gritando, tentando não fazer barulho mas não controlando sua raiva. "O que você disse para o porteiro? O que você tem na cabeça, tenente?"

Sharon lembrou novamente do porteiro, trazendo nas mãos de forma desleixada o lençol, dizendo que o homem havia agradecido pela noite, o coitado estava vermelho, constrangido e sentindo vontade de correr. Suas bochechas acabaram adotando uma cor avermelhada mas continuou sorrindo de forma agradável tentando tranquilizar o homem que parecia tão constrangido quanto ela mesma, pegando o pano pesado e batendo a porta, sentindo vontade de socar o tenente que havia saído minutos atrás de seu apartamento.

"É engraçado fazer os outros passarem vergonha, não é?" Disse de forma ríspida, sem paciência. "Você me colocou para fora do seu apartamento, sem roupa e com um lençol envolto no corpo, o que você esperava que eu fosse fazer?"

"Eu não sei, mas agora todo mundo vai comentar que um homem saiu do meu apartamento e agradeceu pela noite que teve comigo."

"Isso é vingança. Agora, onde está meu celular?"

"Na minha bolsa."

"E os papéis que o chefe pediu para que você assinasse?"

"Na minha bolsa também. Mas eu não vou assinar."

"Eu disse para o chefe que você ia considerar a ideia. Você pode pelo menos fingir que pensou em aceitar?"

"Eu já disse que não ia assinar. Mas eu não vou mais discutir sobre isso, foi assim que acabamos daquele jeito." Silenciou-se rapidamente ao mencionar a noite anterior, ainda constrangida.

"Certo, certo."

O policial passando fez com que eles parassem de falar. Sharon deu um breve olhar para Andy antes de sair do corredor, voltando para sua mesa. Por um momento ela questionou-se se as memórias dele sobre a noite anterior eram tão vívidas quanto as dela, o quanto ele lembrava-se? Era óbvio que ele lembrava-se das coisas que haviam feito na noite anterior e pensar nisso a fazia sentir vontade de correr ou esconder seu rosto pelo resto de sua vida. Ela não queria pensar ou falar sobre esse assunto que a fazia inevitavelmente corar. Apenas precisava ignorar, foi um erro que jamais iria se repetir.


	3. Chapter 3

Durante seu trabalho ela conheceu pessoas insistentes, mas nenhuma delas se comparava a Will Pope. Estava sentada em sua desconfortável cadeira quando ouviu o chefe Pope chamar por seu nome e sem lhe dar chance de responder ele entrou no corredor. Ela arfou e pegou os papeis que estavam em cima de sua mesa, entrando no corredor e caminhando atrás dele em silêncio. Ao entrar no escritório dele trancou a porta, aproximou-se da mesa e jogou sobre ela os papéis que estavam na sua mão. As expectativas de Pope foram frustrada quando seus olhos repousaram no fim da folha onde deveria estar a assinatura dela, afirmando que estava de acordo em passar o caso para outra pessoa. Ela o encarava imparcial, como se negar um pedido dele não fosse grande coisa.

"Quando falei com o tenente Flynn hoje ele disse que você consideraria."

"Eu pensei e aqui está a sua resposta."

"Capitã, eu tenho sido paciente mas o advogado de David Parker está nos pressionando para que você saia do caso."

"Por que? Porque eu estou fazendo meu trabalho e tentando chegar ao fundo da história? Essa não é a primeira vez que o policial Parker atira em alguém mais vezes do que é necessário. Aí está a resposta, infelizmente não a que o senhor queria, chefe."

Passando as mãos pela cabeça sem cabelo e respirando fundo para perder o resto de sua paciência com aquela mulher impossível ele tentou mais uma vez.

"O tenente Flynn disse..."

"Eu não me importo com o que o tenente Flynn disse, você queria uma resposta até hoje e você tem a resposta, bem aí na sua mesa. Se quiserem realmente me tirar desse caso falem com meu superior e mande que ele venha falar pessoalmente comigo. Por favor, chefe, não me importune mais hoje pois tenho muitos relatórios a escrever e muitas coisas para fazer e espero não discutir mais sobre esse maldito papel que me trouxe muitos problemas."

Desta vez ela quem não deu a chance de resposta, saindo o deixando com as palavras na ponta da língua. Seus passos eram duros, firmes, tentando transferir sua raiva para seus pés. Jogou-se na sua cadeira, direcionando sua atenção ao relatório que ficou por terminar e ignorou completamente o olhar interrogativo de Provenza sobre si. O tenente mais velho a olhou e logo depois fitou Andy, os tenentes se entreolharam rapidamente e Flynn deu de ombros.

A situação foi ignorada e ambos voltaram a seus trabalhos. Duas da tarde e ela havia terminado apenas dois dos cinco relatórios que tinham para aquele dia. Alguns membros da equipe saíram em busca dos irmãos de uma vítima. O silêncio na sala de assassinato foi brutalmente quebrado pelo som do toque do celular dentro da bolsa dela o que acabou por atrair alguns olhares. Ela buscou o celular mas ele parecia fugir de suas mãos e quando finalmente conseguiu pegá-lo viu que estava escrito na tela "Nichole-Filha". Provenza reconheceria de longe a diferença entre o celular da capitã e de seu amigo, e aquele definitivamente não era o dela.

"Flynn, esse é seu celular?" A pergunta de Provenza pegou o tenente e a capitã de surpresa. Finalmente Flynn olhou para ela.

"Sim, como o meu celular pode estar com você, capitã?" Jogou rapidamente a ela a tarefa de encontrar uma rápida desculpa para o olhar interrogativo do tenente mais velho, que parecia curiosos para ouvir a resposta que ela daria.

"Bem, eu encontrei ele ontem na festa, pensei que você tinha perdido e acabei esquecendo de entregar de volta."

Ela estendeu para ele o celular e Andy pegou. Ela olhou brevemente para ele, insultando mentalmente o tenente que parecia disposto a fazê-la passar por momentos de sufoco. Provenza pareceu os ignorar completamente, não dando atenção ao jeito estranho com que eles estavam agindo, afinal, eles normalmente eram estranhos e a ausência de palavras entre eles era algo comum.

Aquela foi a última vez no dia que eles se falaram diretamente, os esforços para se ignorarem não era tão difícil assim no final das contas. Pelas brigas constantes eles optaram involuntariamente pela opção de se falarem quando necessário. As diferenças de temperamento e de princípios faziam com que as brigas fossem intensas, tão constantes quanto as dela com a Chefe Johnson.

A noite caiu em Los Angeles e ela estava cansada. Havia passado todo o dia sentada na cadeira desconfortável, fixada no computador a sua frente, seu pescoço começava a incomodar assim como seus olhos. Ela retirou os óculos passando a ponta dos dedos levemente pelos olhos, agitou o braço e viu no relógio em seu pulso que estava próximo das sete da noite e restava apenas ela, Flynn, Provenza, e Júlio na sala de assassinato e chefe Johnson que estava trancada em seu escritório comendo as guloseimas da sua não tão secreta gaveta de doces.

O clique de um par de saltos foram ouvidos, desafiando o silêncio. Andrea surgiu com uma expressão séria e jogou sua bolsa na mesa da capitã que assustou-se ao ver a promotora ao seu lado com um semblante de poucos amigos. Foi aí que Sharon lembrou-se vagamente que era dia do jantar entre amigas que elas haviam marcado a uma semana.

"Você está atrasada."

"Eu esqueci completamente, Andrea. Eu já terminei aqui, podemos ir."

Andrea deu espaço para que Sharon passasse. As amigas saíram andando e receberam os olhares dos presentes na sala de assassinato. Andrea acabou insistindo para dirigir e Sharon estava muito cansada para negar o pedido. A promotora costumava saber quando pessoas estavam mentindo ou escondendo algo, e Sharon Raydor com certeza estava escondendo algo. Todo o caminho permaneceu com a cabeça encostada no vidro da janela do carro admirando cada lugar que passavam.

Quando chegaram no apartamento dela, pediram a entrega de pizza, era um dos poucos dias que elas permitiam-se comer pizza e beber vinho enquanto conversavam sobre qualquer besteira e falavam de suas frustrações no trabalho. Mas sentadas no tapete da sala de Sharon, a capitã bebia seu vinho em silêncio.

"O que aconteceu?" Andrea perguntou deixando de lado sua taça.

"Eu fiz uma coisa terrível."

"Se você matou alguém não pode me dizer porque eu tenho a obrigação de fazer uma denúncia."

"Mesmo que eu realmente quisesse matar uma pessoa, eu não matei."

"Então pode falar."

"Eu dormi com alguém."

"Jack está de volta em LA? Pensei que ele estivesse em Las Vegas."

"Isso faz com que eu me sinta pior. Não foi o Jack."

"Então?" Levou a mão a boca surpresa com a confissão. Sharon sempre foi politicamente correta e dormir com alguém que não era seu marido era algo surpreendente. "Com quem você dormiu?"

"Tente adivinhar." Era muito vergonhoso para dizer com todas as palavras que havia ido para cama com o tenente Flynn.

"Vamos começar pensando que é a pessoa que você mais conversa, James, seu porteiro."

"Ele é casado."

"Temos que restringir. Se você quer que eu adivinhe é porque eu conheço, uma dica."

"É do trabalho."

"Elliot, o que trabalha na F.I.D e que de longe dá para notar que tem sentimentos por você."

"Eu nunca dormiria com o Elliot."

"John, trabalha na F.I.D e tem uma quantidade incontável de revistas pornográficas em cima da mesa do escritório."

"Certo, agora você foi longe demais. Trabalha na Crimes Graves."

"Júlio? Sabe, ele é bonitinho apesar de ser sério." Recebeu uma negativa com a cabeça e prosseguiu tentando adivinhar. "Gabriel? Ele é bonito também." Ganhou outra negativa o que a fez revirar os olhos. "Buzz? Não, com certeza não. Provenza?" Ambas balançaram a cabeça tentando afastar a visão que veneram as suas cabeças. "Não me diga que... Oh. Você dormiu com o tenente Flynn?" Sharon não precisou responder, o rubor em suas bochechas já diziam mais do que suas palavras.

A capitã levou a mão até o rosto, cobrindo seu rubor e tentando não encarar Andrea que tinha uma expressão de desentendimento no rosto e a boca aberta se transformou em um longo sorriso.

"Você dormiu com o tenente Flynn?"

"Ontem à noite, ele veio me entregar alguns papéis, brigamos, levantei o dedo para ele e acabamos na minha cama, eu o expulsei hoje de manhã."

"Meu Deus, você precisa ligar para o Gavin."

"Não. Isso vai ficar entre você e eu."

"O tenente Flynn e as paredes do seu quarto, entendi."

"Andrea." A repreendeu dando um tapa em seu ombro.

"Eu nunca pensei nisso, sempre vi vocês como água e fogo. Durante cansativas brigas, eu sempre pensei que iam acabar se matando."

"Eu também. Mas isso nunca vai se repetir, eu estava frustrada, irritada, me deixei levar, não estava pensando direito nas consequências!"

"E como vocês vão agir daqui para frente?"

"Da mesma forma que sempre agimos. Nada mudou."

"Não, nada aconteceu, a não ser o fato de vocês terem ido para cama ontem à noite."

"Todos os dias amigos e inimigos vão para cama e não mudam suas vidas por isso, foi apenas uma noite, não vai mais acontecer e ninguém vai saber."

Ela sabia que era apena isso, uma noite isolada onde deixou se levar por um desejo que ela mesma desconhecia. Uma noite e ninguém precisaria saber. Ela estava certa de que não haveriam consequências e que Andy ignoraria aquele fato tão bem quanto ela.


	4. Chapter 4

Oito dias.

Oito dias se passaram desde o incidente no apartamento dela. Em oito dias poucas palavras foram trocadas entre eles e nenhuma destas raras vezes em que se falaram eles mencionaram o que aconteceu, estavam determinados a ignorar os acontecimentos daquela noite e seguir suas vidas como se nada tivesse acontecido, mesmo que suas lembranças não cooperassem com seus objetivos.

Na manhã de segunda, quando todos estavam cansados demais para irem a algum lugar, o time foi chamado para a cena de um crime e ela foi obrigada a ir, como uma babá, apenas para assegurar-se de que eles fariam tudo certo e não fariam a LAPD enfrentar nenhum processo a mais.

Se deixou guiar pelo endereço que Pope lhe deu e quando chegou ao local indicado viu que os carros dos demais já estavam estacionados, eles não haviam se dado ao trabalho de informar para onde ela deveria ir, na realidade seria melhor para eles se ela não fosse. Ultrapassando os repórteres, que como abutres começavam a se aglomerar, ela chegou até o resto do time e aproximou-se com seu pequeno bloco de anotações. Júlio, Kendall e Buzz estavam ajoelhados ao lado do parecia ser o corpo da vítima.

"Olá, capitã." Provenza notou sua presença e isso chamou a atenção dos demais que viraram os olhares e depois voltaram a atenção para o corpo.

O máximo de informações que ela conseguiu foram as que eram ligeiramente comentada pelos oficiais. Um operário, que trabalhava na construção de um prédio, ao chegar mais cedo deparou-se com sangue na escavadeira e a mão da vítima para fora da cova rasa, Kendall deu sua opinião dizendo que o corpo foi descoberto por causa da chuva da madrugada, o rosto estava parcialmente exposto mas uma identificação era impossível com toda aquela terra o cobrindo, só poderiam ter certeza quando escarvassem o corpo daquela cova.

Kendall tirou a terra delicadamente do rosto da mulher, temendo estragar evidencias quando o rosto começou a ficar visível.

"Eu não posso acreditar." Brenda murmurou enquanto seus olhos se arregalaram.

A vítima foi de imediato reconhecida como Lexie Murphy, ela havia sido presa e seu advogado conseguiu livrá-la, mesmo que ela devesse ter pego prisão perpetua ou talvez pena de morte por assassinar o próprio filho.

"Aumentamos a quantidade de suspeitos, Los Angeles inteira queria ela morta." Buzz comentou e Provenza fez sinal para que ele continuasse gravando.

"Certo, pessoal, Kendall quando terminar com o corpo me avise, Capitã Raydor e" olhou para seus tenentes "Tenente Flynn, nos encontramos no necrotério."

Pela primeira vez ela desejou que Provenza fosse o escolhido, preferia passar mais tempo com o tenente ranzinza do que com aquele que havia tomado conta de seus pensamentos mais perturbadores nos últimos tempos. Demorou uma hora até Kendall enviar o corpo ao necrotério e mais três horas até que Dr. Morales pudesse anunciar a causa da morte.

Sharon, Andy e Brenda estavam de pé aguardando que Morales começasse a falar, o legista andava de um lado para o outro buscando alguma coisa, seu relatório e quando finalmente achou grunhiu feliz.

"Bom, podemos começar?" Andy perguntou, seus braços estavam cruzados o que era um sinal claro de impaciência.

"Sim. Essa foi uma das minhas vítimas mais fáceis de encontrar a causa da morte. Ela foi esfaqueada cinco vezes."

"Espera" Andy interrompeu "havia sangue em uma escavadeira quando chegamos lá."

"Exatamente, o que me faz pensar que ela foi esfaqueada uma vez e bateu com a cabeça na escavadeira antes de cair no chão e depois o assassino continuou a esfaqueando."

Morales descobriu o corpo da vítima e Sharon sentiu o estomago embrulhar levando imediatamente a mão até a boca. O ato singelo não pode passar despercebido aos olhos atentos do médico legista.

"Está tudo bem, capitã Raydor?" Morales notou sua reação.

"Sim, eu só..." A frase não pode ser completada, antes disso ela estava saindo desesperada pela porta com uma mão na boca e outra no estomago.

"O que aconteceu com ela?" Morales perguntou e os outros dois presentes na sala deram de ombros.

No banheiro Sharon vomitava todo seu café da manhã. Ela não estava se sentindo bem desde a noite anterior, as náuseas eram leves mas pela manhã se intensificaram. Quando ela se recompôs arrumou a roupa que estava parcialmente amassada e passou a mão pelo cabelo, seu rosto parecia um pouco pálido e ela tinha certeza de que havia sido algo que comeu, houveram três vezes que coisas assim aconteceram e todas foram culpa da comida.

Quando ela voltou a sala, o corpo já estava coberto e ela sentiu os olhares sobre si e Morales calou-se para dar atenção absoluta a capitã.

"Por favor, doutor Morales, prossiga." Pediu apontando discretamente para o corpo.

"Como eu estava dizendo, as marcas também indicam que a vítima foi estuprada."

Morales continuou falando mas a concentração da capitã estava em qualquer outro lugar menos ali. Ainda estava com náuseas e provavelmente continuava um pouco pálida. As duas vezes que olhou para o médido-lesgista ele parecia estranhar seu estado.

"Nenhum juiz vai condenada quem fez isso." Brenda comentou. "Essa mulher matou o filho de cinco anos."

Em outro caso Sharon a repreenderia por suas palavras mas nesse caso ela apenas se calou, olhando para o chão.

"Certo, tenente Flynn eu quero que vá com a capitã Raydor avisar a família da vítima e quero saber o quanto ela pode odiar a própria irmã."

"Por que eu?"

"Porque eu estou pedindo, por enquanto amigavelmente, tenente." Disse esforçando sua voz amigável, não era nenhuma novidade para os presentes naquela sala que Brenda nunca gostou da presença de membros da FID, muito menos quando estavam agindo como babás e monitorando seus movimentos.

Eles foram em seus respectivos carros até a divisão. Se ignoraram e entraram em elevadores diferentes, tudo para tentar evitar ficar na presença um do outro. Andy foi até Provenza, e o tenente mais velho sabia que seu amigo estava incomodado com algo e que não iria falar até ele perguntar o que era que estava lhe incomodando.

"O que aconteceu?" Perguntou o tenente mais velho com desdém, pondo os papéis que segurava de lado e recostando-se confortavelmente na cadeira.

"A chefe Johnson quer me punir por alguma coisa, ela me colocou para entrevistar a família da vítima com a Darth Raydor."

"Azar para você, meu amigo." Deu algumas palmadas nas costas de Andy e voltou a sua concentração para os papéis.

As portas do elevador se abriram e a irmã da vítima escoltada por dois policiais entraram na divisão. A mulher foi encaminhada até a sala de interrogatório dois e Andy viu quando Sharon levantou-se de sua cadeira e caminhou em direção a sala.

"Vá, tente não estrangula ela." Zombou e Andy lhe deu um olhar sério.

Quando entrou na sala Sharon já estava lá, sentada e dando as informações a irmã da vítima.

"Sua irmã morreu." Foi a única coisa que ele ouviu antes de escutar o choro da outra mulher presente na sala.

Andy não entendia bem, ela chorava pelo ser humano assassinado ou pela assassina cruel que matou o próprio filho? Era em casos assim que ele ficava transtornado. Ele sentou-se ao lado de Sharon e viu que a mulher ficava tão pálida quanto a capitã estava uma hora atrás.

"Senhorita Murphy, sua irmã foi assassinada e seu corpo foi encontrado hoje." A voz dela mais intensa e moderada tirou-o do estado de transe que encontrava-se ao analisar a irmã da vitima, que parecia sofrer pela morte de alguém como aquela mulher.

"Quem fez isso com ela?" A voz soou fraca, sem olhar para as duas pessoas diante de si.

"Nós não sabemos ainda."

"Temos uma série de possibilidades, Los Angeles inteira por exemplo." A forma rude com que ele falou fez com que Sharon lhe desse um olhar severo, exigindo com aquela expressão que ele parasse o que estava fazendo. "Sua irmã lhe contou alguma coisa desde que saiu da prisão? Alguma ameaçada de alguém que queria vingar a barbaridade que ela fez? Que gostaria de fazer justiça pelo seu sobrinho assassinado a sangue frio?"

As palavras ditas rudemente e ofensivamente pelo tenente fez a expressão de Sharon tornar-se ainda mais dura e na sala de eletrônicos Brenda suspirar algo, ela conseguia ver, mesmo atreves daquela câmera, a raiva no rosto da capitã Raydor e do Tenente Flynn.

"Certo, venha comigo tenente Flynn."

Sharon levantou-se e caminhou até a porta a segurando até que ele saísse, com raiva e em passos duros ele deixou a sala de interrogatório.

"Você não pode ser hostil com a irmã de uma vítima." Ela disse em um sussurro gritando, tentando não atrair mais olhares do que estava.

"Eu perdi minha cabeça. Ela matou o próprio filho de cinco anos, jogou o corpo no rio, ela o esfaqueou cinco vezes antes de o colocar dentro de um saco e o jogar fora, como se faz com lixo."

"Eu sei, é terrível mas o que a irmã dela tem com isso? Ela está sofrendo pela morte do sobrinho e da irmã então se não for ajudar nos faça um favor e não me atrapalhe."

"Escute, nós estamos deixando você entrar na sala de interrogatório e nos ajudar só porque o Pope implorou para que fizéssemos isso."

"Eu não me importo. Eu estou aqui agora e querendo ou não, lide com isso e pare de agir como uma criança."

Ela voltou até a sala de interrogatório e ele entrou logo em seguida. Acomodaram-se novamente em seus respectivos lugares.

"Desculpe, voltando ao assunto, sua irmã realmente recebeu alguma ameaçada recentemente?" Ela quem fez a pergunta desta vez.

"Sim, algumas."

"Donna, você sabe se sua irmã estava envolvida com alguém no momento?"

"Não que eu saiba."

Mais perguntas foram feitas apenas por ela, Andy calou-se, ele sabia que todo o resto do time observava aquela entrevista pela câmera e começar uma briga ali com a irmã da vítima e a capitã Raydor não seria algo bom e seria suspenso por Pope, que por alguma estranha razão insistia para que a capitã mantivesse uma boa relação com o time.

Donna Murphy foi liberada e todos voltaram a se reunir na sala de assassinato. Andy surgiu primeiro, e recebeu olhares confusos de Provenza e que sabia que a tempestade de raiva da capitã Raydor aproximava-se, no momento em que o pensamento surgiu em sua cabeça os saltos de Sharon soaram alto, e ela encarou o tenente, havia raiva em seu olhar.

"Da próxima vez que você tratar alguém dessa forma durante uma entrevista e essa pessoa não for um suspeito, eu juro que te coloco para fora."

Os ânimos começam a ficar alterados, Buzz pensou e ele estava certo. Ambos carregavam uma expressão tão cheia de raiva.

"Me lembre de pedir para nunca mais entrar com você em uma sala de interrogatório."

A discussão precisava ser cessada, ela sabia disso, seu estômago ainda não estava bem e continuar com uma discussão com o insistente tenente a faria ficar pior. Sharon saiu caminhando até o corredor apressadamente, recebeu alguns olhares de desentendimento mas ela iria novamente vomitar.

"Eu odeio essa mulher." Ele exclamou, levando as mãos até a cabeça. Uma hora ou outra perderia a paciência.

Quase não deu tempo de chegar ao banheiro e ela jogou-se contra o vaso em uma visão deplorável, vomitando o resto do café da manhã e do lanche que havia comido. Deus, o que estava errado? Ela ofegou por um minuto soando frio. Reuniu suas forças e foi até a sala de assassinato.

"Chegou o resultado do laboratório, Lexie Murphy foi estuprada e o resultado do DNA combina com o de Jason Davis, o ex namorado de Lexie e pai de Henry Murphy." Mike disse e entrou os papéis com os resultados.

"Ele tem o motivo, vamos ver se tem álibi."

Jason Davis foi levado até a divisão com escolta policial. Novamente a capitã foi obrigada por Pope a entrar na sala de entrevista junto com o tenente, ele parecia se esforçar para tentar criar algum tipo de amizade entre Sharon e Andy.

"Senhor Davis, como você sabe sua ex namorada foi encontrada morta hoje."

"Sim."

"O que aconteceu ontem a noite Sr. Davis?"

"Muita coisa aconteceram ontem, tenente. Seja específico por favor."

"Encontramos seu DNA na vítima, ela aparentemente foi estuprada e o senhor é nosso principal suspeito de seu estupro e assassinato." Andy prosseguiu.

"Eu não a estuprei, nós fizemos amor."

"Eu não chamaria isso de fazer amor." Jogou sobre a mesa as fotos do pescoço e rosto de Lexie, onde as marcas vermelhas estavam evidentes.

"Eu não a estuprei, ela veio até meu apartamento, bebemos e fizemos amor, eu dormi e no meio da noite, quando eu acordei, ela desapareceu."

"Você está tentando nos dizer que dormiu com a mulher que matou seu filho?" Ela perguntou, mesmo com a pergunta ousada sua voz ainda era passiva.

"Lexie não matou meu filho. Além do mais ela tinha problemas, sabe? Eu amo ela."

"E essas marcas?"

"Ela gostava de coisas rudes."

"Você quer que eu acredite que ela apareceu, dormiu com você e simplesmente desapareceu?" Ele quase perdeu a paciência, alterando a voz.

"Essa era ela a vida dela, vinha e ia."

No final da entrevista eles foram obrigados a deixá-lo ir.

A noite, quando Sharon estava em seu apartamento, alguém bateu na porta e quando ela abriu era Andrea, trazendo nas mãos uma garrafa de vinho.

"Companhia. "Animada a promotora entrou no apartamento.

"Eu precisava, estava tentando um dia difícil." Comentou, indo pegar as taças e alguma coisa para comerem.

As amigas conversavam distraidamente e Sharon arrependeu-se quando levou um pouco da comida até a boca, sentindo novamente seu estômago embrulhar e foi obrigada a ir até o banheiro, era a terceira vez naquele dia que isso acontecia. Andrea franziu o cenho e caminhou até a porta que a amiga havia fechado a brutalmente.

"Está tudo bem?" Perguntou do lado de fora dando algumas batidas na porta.

Sharon não respondeu e alguns segundos depois abriu, dando liberdade para que a amiga entrasse.

"O que está acontecendo?"

"Eu estou enjoada, vomitei no necrotério e depois de uma discussão com o tenente Flynn. Mas eu estou bem."

"Tem certeza?"

"Não."


	5. Chapter 5

'Bem', havia um par de coisas que ela estava mas 'bem' não era uma delas. Estava cansada, exausta das noites mal dormidas, estava enjoada e farta de sentir-se assim, estava constrangida por aquele momento deplorável. Havia sido naquela noite em que Andy Flynn adentrou seu apartamento que 'bem' saiu de seu dicionário.

Ela sentia-se como uma criança repreendida por sua mãe quando os olhos azuis de Andrea Hobbs fitavam seu rosto empalidecido com rispidez. Os olhos da promotora pareciam observá-la atentamente, havia dito que não estava bem e fora a única coisa que disse desde aquele momento, mas os questionamentos de Andrea não pararam, questionando-a sobre seus hábitos alimentares e se havia dormido a noite, se havia consultado recentemente, mas para todas as respostas apenas negava silenciosamente com um movimento lento da cabeça.

"Eu não posso acreditar que está deixando sua saúde de lado por trabalho, Sharon, inacreditável" Andrea murmurou, nitidamente brava pelos descuidos da amiga consiga mesma.

"Eu tenho um caso na divisão e a forma com que divisão vai lidar com isso está me preocupando, então eu preciso está observando-os a todo o momento."

"É apenas isso? Nada mais?" Indagou.

"Sim, eu estou bem, os problemas desde aquela noite com o tenente Flynn venho sentindo-me particularmente mal, não tenho comido porque não consigo, é apenas preocupação Andrea, não precisa ficar assim."

"Você está descuidando-se de si mesma e acabará em um hospital, sem mesmo ter tempo para investigar seu caso."

"Você é realmente encorajadora, obrigada." Sua voz retomou o sarcasmo habitual e pela primeira vez Andrea gostou de ouvi-lo, o sarcasmo na voz de Sharon um indicativo que sentia-se bem.

"Você precisa ir a um médico." Murmurou levando a taça de vinho aos lábios.

"Assim que eu resolver este caso eu irei a um médico, mas não preciso me preocupar com os enjoos, ele apenas são intensos durante a manhã, consigo lidar com isso durante o dia."

"Não vai me convencer, mesmo se for contra sua vontade você irá ver um médico e em breve, ou terei que relatar o descuido de si mesma aos seus superiores."

"Boa sorte com isso."

/

E mesmo com a promessa de que se sentiria melhor em breve, ela não melhorou depois dos dias que se seguiram. O avançar de três semanas sob os seus olhos apenas trouxeram alívio aos enjoos, mas não levaram completamente aquele mal que insistia em manter-se com ela. Ela sabia que algo estava errado com seu estômago e aquilo apenas preocupava ainda mais Andrea. As semanas que se passaram haviam aliviado a tensão dentro das paredes da divisão, mesmo que poucas palavras fossem trocadas entre ela e o tenente Flynn, apenas quando o destino parecia querer castigá-los e eram forçados a permanecerem juntos na sala de assassinato ou em uma cena de crime.

Já passava do meio dia, era o que indicava o relógio em uma das paredes da sala de assassinato, silenciosa e quieta demais naquela tarde de quarta. Restavam na sala apenas o tenente Provenza, muito entretido em seu jogo de caça palavras, Buzz, cujos olhos pareciam analisar minuciosamente as gravações da câmera de segurança de um armazém, o tenente Flynn que parecia distraído movendo a própria gravata e Sharon, escrevendo os últimos relatórios daquela tarde.

O tenente Flynn, apesar de sua expressão sempre despreocupada, mal tivera paz nas últimas semanas que passaram-se desde aquele dia do qual arrependia-se tão intensamente. Havia cometido erros ao longo de sua vida, em sua professor, em sua vida íntima, mas nenhuma chegou a se comparar àquele que cometeu dentro das paredes aconchegantes da casa de uma mulher, era uma sátira da vida, apenas isso justificaria, o maior erro de sua vida havia sido cometido entre os braços e pernas de uma mulher.

As pernas que lhe tiravam a paz durante aquela tarde, desde aquele dia ele não podia deixar de notar os detalhes, aqueles que antes não conseguia enxergar mas que após aquela noite pareciam saltar-lhe aos olhos. Dificilmente em outros tempos ele notaria a elevação singela do vestido azul turquesa que ela usava naquela tarde enquanto estava sentada e com as pernas cruzadas como se costume. O vestido permitia que seus olhos vissem um pouco da pele exposta e lhe trazia memórias, e por mais que tentasse negar, eram memórias agradáveis. Tocando a pele quente, como jamais pensou que seria.

Seus olhos castanhos pareceram afugentados quando os dela viraram em sua direção. Ela conseguia sentir olhos sobre si, o desconforto queimando em sua pele e os únicos olhos sobre seu corpo eram os do Tenente de cabelos grisalhos na mesa mais próxima. Quando os olhos dele voltaram-se para a tela do computador ela recostou-se na cadeira, puxando delicadamente e o mais discretamente quanto conseguiu o material fino do vestido para baixo, eram poucos os olhares verdadeiramente capazes de constranger-lhe, estava acostumada, trabalhava com homens afinal de contas, alguns deles despudorados não incomodavam-se em olhar-lhe tão profundamente que seriam capazes de despir-lhes das roupas que usava. Mas Andy Flynn, diferente de todos eles, já tinha visto seu corpo despido.

Ela estava cansada demais para repreendê-lo com um olhar, então apenas voltou ao seu relatório. Não havia dormido em dois dias ou comido algo, Pope parecia trabalhar cada vez mais para dar-lhe trabalho o suficiente e conseguir manter-lhe afastada das demais investigações da divisão. Estava a sobrecarregando, lhe dando mais do que poderia e conseguiria suportar sem descanso, mas ela não se deixaria desafiar por um homem tolo e careca.

Andrea já havia mandado uma quantidade quase incontável de mensagens, exigindo que ela fosse para casa ou iria reclamar a um oficial superior, mas Sharon apenas ignorou as mensagens repletas de revolta da amiga e seus olhos e pensamentos voltaram a serem preenchidos por problemas do trabalho, as únicas coisas que poderiam lhe ocupar naquele momento.

"Você pode parar de me ignorar?"A voz de Andrea ecoou pela sala de assassinato quando os saltos da loira entraram em atrito com o chão, caminhando na direção da mulher que pareceu assustar-se com sua chegada repentina.

"Eu não estou ignorando, apenas deixando para respondê-las em outra hora."

'Isso é o que eu chamo de ignorar. Dois dias, dois dias desde que você esteve em casa, Sharon."

"Você pode parar de gritar agora" Sua voz soou mais firme do que desejava enquanto colocava-se de pé, sabia que estavam recebendo os olhares dos membros da divisão que ainda estavam na sala.

"Eu estou preocupada com você, isso eu chamo de ser amiga, mas você parece não saber o significado desta palavra, não é?"

"Me desculpa, Andrea, eu sei que estive a ignorando por estes dias mas estou no trabalho, como pode ver."

"E acha que isso vai me impedir de arrancá-la daqui?"

"Eu não duvidaria mas isso seria caracterizado sequestro porque estaria levando-me contra a minha vontade."

"Sharon Raydor!" O tom de voz de Andrea, em uma tentativa nitidamente falha de repreensão quase foi capaz de fazer Andy e Provenza sorrir, a Capitã estava sendo tratada como uma criança diante de seus olhos e o tom de Andrea assemelhava-se ao de uma mãe que repreende os erros de sua filha.

"Eu prometo voltar para casa ainda hoje, Andrea, apenas me deixe terminar o meu trabalho, por favor."

"Posso confiar nas suas palavras? Promete que estará em casa à noite? Eu tenho algo a discutir com você e que não pode esperar para amanhã."

"Eu prometo.

/

O relógio de pulso indicava que já passava das nove horas quando ela abriu a porta do apartamento. Estava cansada após dois dias acordada e o trabalho excessivo lhe sobrecarregando de forma intensa e um suspiro de alívio tirou o peso de seu peito quando fechou a porta. Ligando a luz da sala seu coração quase saltou para fora do peito quando seus olhos encontraram a figura sentada na poltrona de braços cruzados e postura tão impecavelmente reta, os cabelos loiros caindo sobre seus ombros emoldurando seu semblante sério.

"Que diabos?" Sharon gritou, soltando a bolsa que trazia na mão e as chaves, fazendo o metal ecoar pelo apartamento silencioso.

"Eu estava esperando por você."

"Às nove horas, com as luzes desligadas, quem diabos é você para ficar assim me esperando desta maneira?"

"Eu vi seu carro chegando e desliguei as luzes, mas eu ainda assim estava esperando por você.

"Como você tem a chave do meu apartamento?"

"Eu sou uma promotora, somos bom em convencer pessoas." Desvirtuou imediatamente do assunto em que entravam, como se aquela fosse uma área proibida "Eu estive pensando nestes últimos dias e algumas coisas me vieram à cabeça, como você dizendo que seu mal estar começou logo após a sua noite com o tenente Flynn, então me questionei se o mal estar seria apenas por cansaço."

"Eu não entendo que caminho estamos tomando, Andrea" Disse enquanto recolhia do chão seus pertences.

"Eu quero dizer que você é muito tola. Eu comprei isto" Como um mágico tirando um coelho de sua cartola Andrea tirou de suas costas duas pequenas caixas.

"O que é isso?" Sharon questionou, aproximando-se da mulher para enxergar o que havia escrito em letras azuis e grandes.

"Teste de gravidez."

Andrea esperava uma série de reações, exceto que recebeu, uma gargalhada, como em momentos particularmente raros. Era como uma grande piada e Sharon desconhecia o lado piadista da amiga. Gravidez, com quem ela pensava que estava falando?

"Você é incrível, Andrea, mas eu realmente não estou para piadas hoje, então você poderia me deixar dormir."

"Isso não é uma piada e eu só sairei daqui quando você fizer estes testes."

"Eu não estou grávida!"

"Então por que não fazer?"

"Porque eu não sou estúpida."

"Prove e faça-os."

Sharon revirou os olhos impacientes, apenas queria dormir, jogar-se na sua cama de lençóis quentes e fechar seus olhos até que a luz do sol entrasse na janela do seu quarto e queimasse sua pele com os primeiros raios de sol da manhã. Mas ainda parecia apenas um sonho que estaria longe de realizar-se, dormir e apenas dormir. De forma rude suas mãos seguraram as duas pequenas caixas e balançou a cabeça negativamente para a mulher ainda sentada em sua poltrona.

"Você é insana."

Insanidade ou não, ela apenas queria livrar-se de sua amiga insistente e cheia de alucinações impossíveis. Seriam apenas testes rápidos e logo teria seu sonho de jogar-se contra a cama realizado, seriam apenas vinte minutos até conseguir os resultados e livrar-se de Andrea.

E os minutos depois disso se passaram, lentamente para ambas as mulheres que aguardavam do lado de fora do banheiro, Sharon não queria torturar-se e ficar olhando para aquele pontinho que daria negativo, apenas fitava a luz da lua pela janela no corredor e Andrea mordiscava sua unha, estava certa de que tinha a chance de estar completamente errada e apenas prendendo a amiga em uma espera que atrasaria seu sono, mas o instinto era algo que ela dificilmente se permitia ignorar.

"Feito!" A promotora gritou em excitação após uma breve conferida no relógio em seu pulso. "Já temos o resultado."

"Eu juro por Deus que não há no mundo alguém que te odeie mais do que eu." Murmurou enquanto empurrou a porta de madeira do banheiro.

E pelos cinco minutos que se seguiram enquanto Sharon encarava os testes houve um absoluto e mórbido silêncio. Nem mesmo uma palavra ela se permitiu proferir.

"O que?" Andrea perguntou quando o silêncio parecia lhe sufocar.

"Positivo."


	6. Chapter 6

'Positivo', 'Negativo', 'Certo,' 'Errado', 'Sanidade', 'Insanidade', e aquilo certamente era algum tipo de insanidade, jogo do destino, armadilha da vida, sarcasmo do universo, pregando-lhe um peça com intuito único de vê-la ter um colapso nervoso, era loucura. Positivo, aquilo não podia ser positivo, não podia estar certo, era apenas olhar para si mesma, na sua idade, na sua situação de vida, não podia estar certo, aquele teste certamente estava errado, não seria a primeira vez que uma mulher seria enganada por aqueles estúpidos testes de farmácia.

Os lábios de Andrea estavam entreabertos, formando uma fenda entre eles quase imperceptível enquanto seus olhos encaravam a face empalidecida de sua amiga que apoiava-se na parede, como se a qualquer seu corpo fosse padecer diante da intensidade da confirmação inesperada e insana. Havia mais de um par de coisas que Andrea considerava impossível em sua vida e uma delas era Sharon Raydor grávida, e pior, grávida de alguém que não era seu marido.

A capitã sempre fora uma mulher reservada, não importando-se com sentimentos e instintos mais elementares como o desejo e prazer carnal, era conservadora, católica e absolutamente discreta, sabendo melhor do que qualquer um ocultar seus pensamentos e todos esses fatores tornavam aquela situação ainda mais inacreditável.

Andy Flynn, o nome do tenente passou pela cabeça das duas mulheres. Ele era o pai daquela criança que Sharon negava-se a acreditar que existia. Ele seria o pai. Céus, era a última coisa que ele desejava em sua vida, ser mãe e mãe de um filho de Andy Flynn.

"Eu não posso respirar" Sharon disse e suas mãos agitaram-se na frente de seu rosto, ar, ela precisava de ar, precisava respirar, precisava pensar em algo que não fosse o desespero correndo em seu peito e a ideia fantasiosa de que aquele exame estava certo.

"Você está grávida" Andrea disse cautelosamente, repetindo para si mesma e quando voltou os olhos para o rosto da amiga viu que a mesma estava a beira de um provável colapso nervoso.

"Eu não estou grávida" Disse para si mesma e seu tom alterou-se quando correspondeu o olhar da promotora "Eu não estou grávida! Estes testes estão errados o tempo todo."

"Dois testes!" Andrea exclamou enquanto apontava para as pequenas caixas que segurava.

"Eu não acredito, dois testes podem errar."

Seus pés bateram firmes no assoalho enquanto dava as costas para todas as possíveis formas de Andrea Hobbs de convencer-lhe que havia dentro de seu ventre uma criança, céus, como Andrea podia pedir-lhe para acreditar que havia dentro de seu ventre o filho daquele tenente?

"Você está grávida, Sharon, não importa para onde você vá."

"Eu não estou grávida, isto é apenas um erro!"

"Então venha comigo amanhã, faremos um exame de sangue e confirmaremos se esta gravidez é real ou apenas um erro."

"Não!" Respondeu sem mais dar chance para outras alternativas serem colocadas em seu caminho.

"Por que não?"

Porque ela não queria que aquele resultado estivesse concretizado em uma folha de papel oficial. Não queria ver as letras escritas confirmando seu estado, estado esse que negava-se a aceitar. A última coisa que tinha que acontecer-lhe era apresentar aos seus superiores um papel confirmando seu atual estado de saúde, o que diria? Que seu marido estava do outro lado do país enquanto ela dormia com o tenente e consequentemente acabou, em uma noite, engravidando dele. Já podia ouvir os sussurros, os comentários na divisão e os risos e sarcasmos do tenente Provenza, o olhar de desespero de Andy dizendo-lhe que aquela criança não era sua, podia imaginar o próprio rosto tornando-se avermelhado e no melhor dos finais que passou por sua cabeça, ela acabava colapsando no chão e desmaiando, nas piores teria que caminhar através do edifício recebendo todos aqueles olhares.

"Porque eu não quero ter que me preocupar por nada, eu não estou grávida, Andrea." O seu tom fingia um falso desinteresse, uma falsa calmaria, uma inexistente falta de preocupação.

"Não é o que estes dois testes dizem e tenho certeza que não é o que os seus exames de sangue dirão quando você os fizer."

"Eu não irei fazer nada!"

"Me sinto na obrigação de informar aos seus superiores sobre seu atual estado de saúde que pode facilmente interferir de forma negativa na execução de seu trabalho e durante missões de campo." A forma ética com que suas palavras saiam de seus lábios assemelhava-se ao tom que a promotora usava, não a amiga.

"Você não faria isso."

Sharon queria realmente acreditar que Andrea não seria capaz mas a seriedade no rosto de sua amiga parecia dizer-lhe outra coisa.

"Eu não posso arriscar ter uma confirmação oficial, Andrea."

"Por que não?"

"Porque eu seria legalmente obrigada a informar aos meus oficiais superiores e todos sabem que Jack não vem a Los Angeles há mais de seis meses e as semanas de gravidez corresponde ao dia da festa de Pope, não demorará muito até o tenente Flynn descobrir."

"E ele descobrir te assusta? Ele é o pai."

"Eu não quero que o tenente Flynn saiba, ou qualquer um. A humilhação, imagine a humilhação de ter o nome sussurrados entre os corredores das divisões, a capitã que dormiu com o tenente, o livro de regras dormindo com o homem que é condenado por quebrar todas elas. Imagina os olhares, Deus, os olhares, eu não vou me arriscar a passar por tudo isso."

Ela conseguia imaginar as expressões.

"Então o que vamos fazer?"

"E se eu disser que não sei?"

/

E a ausência de respostas para a pergunta de Andrea a manteve de olhos abertos durante toda a madrugada, fizera das estrelas sua companhia silenciosa enquanto admirava-as, seus braços repousando na varanda, sentindo vento frio atravessar seu corpo e apertando mais intensamente o moletom cinza contra seu corpo, seus olhos observando parte da cidade de Los Angeles com a vista privilegiada. As vidas que continuavam e pensar que em alguma parte daquele grande espaço repleto de luzes estavam seus filhos, muito mais além, onde ela já não podia ver ou proteger.

Sua primeira gravidez foi na adolescência, ainda era jovem demais para saber o que faria com a própria vida e entregou-se no homem em que tinha mais confiança, que sussurrava-lhe belas palavra ao ouvido e dava-lhe rosas, Emily fora sua primeira experiência como mãe, a inesquecível, havia sido com aquela pequena criança que aprendeu o sentido do amor mais profundo. Algum pouco tempo depois, não muito, mas o suficiente para Jack mostrar-se diferente do que pensava, ela se viu grávida novamente, já não contando com o apoio do pai enamorado e o inquieto e aventureiro Rick nasceu.

Após algum tempo de casamento e com as crianças crescendo Jack distanciou-se dela e da família, distanciou-se dos filhos e dos deveres e os jogos tornaram-se os únicos companheiros dele e quando as crianças já eram grandes o suficiente para entenderem o sentido da vida ele partiu, deixando-a para trás, sem assinar os papéis, mantendo-se atada a ela.

As crianças se distanciaram, tomaram um rumo próprio e alguns anos depois ela encontrava-se ali, na varanda de sua casa, em uma situação completamente distinta. O pai já não era o mesmo e sua condição física e psicológica para lidar com ela certamente também não era.

Instintivamente as mãos frias dela tocaram o ventre, as pontas dos dedos acarinhando o abdômen fazendo-lhe fechar os olhos, se permitiria uma lágrima solitária escorrendo pela face mas usou de uma força desconhecida para supri-la. Não costumava chorar, não fazia parte de seu costume desabar e deixar-se levar pelas emoções, por isso deram-lhe o nome de Rainha de Gelo, tinha que mostrar-se digna de todos aqueles nomes enervantes. Não se permitiria desmoronar sobre as ruínas das forças que lhe restavam.

E a noite em claro colaborou para o mal humor no dia seguinte. Ela podia ver as pessoas afastando-se quando entrou no elevador da divisão de crimes graves, usando óculos escuros para que as marcas que denunciavam a noite mal dormida não ficasse exposta. Mas as linhas no cenho denunciava o descontentamento com tudo ao seu redor e as pessoas costumavam olhar para esse semblante e quando ela devolvia o olhar eles fugiam como crianças assustadas.

Mais um dia havia ignorado todas as mensagens de Andrea, respondendo-lhe apenas com um rápido "Eu falo depois, estou no trabalho", esperava que após a mensagem rápida a promotora não voltasse a lhe incomodar.

"Bom dia, capitã" Provenza disse ironicamente quando os olhos velhos e cansados repousaram sobre o rosto insatisfeito dela e o homem recuou na velha cadeira móvel quando ela jogou sobre a mesa sua bolsa pesada.

"Bom dia, tenente" Ela respondeu a contragosto, jogando-se em seguida, aquela cadeira incomodava-lhe as costas e deixava-a ainda mais desconfortável.

"Capitã Raydor" A voz aguda e naquele dia particularmente irritante de Brenda Leigh Johnson chamou por seu nome fazendo-a arrancar com brutalidade os óculos escuros do próprio rosto.

"O que agora?" Ela murmurou, mas o murmuro fora alto o suficiente para que a Chefe ouvisse.

"Está tudo bem, capitã?" Questionou e Sharon assentiu "Eu tenho uma reclamação para você"

"Vá em frente" Cruzou sobre o busto os braços, inclinando a cabeça impacientemente e franzindo os lábios em uma linha fina.

"Um dos meus tenentes, não sei dizer qual deles, tratou um suspeito com intensa brutalidade e ele se nega a falar conosco, então eu pensei que talvez ele quisesse falar com você, capitã, e dizer o que houve" A tom de Brenda não poderia ser mais sugestivo e Sharon sabia o que ela queria.

"Eu posso fazer isso, chefe, primeiro às suas perguntas depois as minhas."

"Obrigada, capitã" Estendeu para a capitã o pequeno bloco de notas de folhas amareladas que trazia nas mãos "As que sublinhei são as indispensáveis."

Sharon gostaria de dizer algumas palavras como: "Eu não trabalho para você", mas supriu aquele desejo trazido por seu mal humor, seus olhos, no entanto, iam contra o seu corpo e de relance recaiu sobre o rosto de Andy, ele ao menos conseguisse ouvir alguns de seus pensamentos não estaria com aquele sorriso estúpido no rosto.

Quando empurrou a porta da sala de interrogatório encontrou Arthur O'Connell, o homem de aparência rude olhou-lhe por completo, como se analisasse todos os detalhes da mulher vestida de maneira tão séria. Haviam tatuagens no braços dele que estendiam-se até o pescoço, onde uma cicatriz marcava a pele branca. No rosto sério tinha marcas arroxeadas indicando que havia sido golpeado e Sharon sabia que aquelas marcas haviam sido feitas por algum membro daquela divisão e haviam poucas pessoas que ela tinha certeza que fariam aquilo.

"Bom dia" Ela disse, restaurando a voz centrada e passiva, sempre tão distante emocionalmente de qualquer tipo de emoção que atrapalharia o desenvolvimento de um caso.

O homem permaneceu em silêncio, estudando-a enquanto ela colocava sobre a mesa o caderno de com capa de couro negra e ajustava-se na cadeira.

"Arthur O'Connell, você disse que queria denunciar a divisão de crimes graves por agredi-lo, estou certa?" Indagou olhando para o papel a sua frente e quando terminou a pergunta voltou os olhos para o homem de braços cruzados e postura desleixada "Eu sou da FID, eu prometo a você que qualquer comportamento fora dos padrões da LAPD será reportado aos superiores."

"Então vai coloca os bastardos atrás das grades também."

"Dependendo do que nos dirá aqui eles certamente serão punidos, mas eu preciso da sua colaboração." Voltou os olhos para as folhas onde as questões da chefe Johnson estavam sublinhadas "O que seu carro estava fazendo perto de onde o corpo da vítima foi encontrado?"

"Eu sempre estaciono ali, senhora."

"É claro. Então por que você correu?"

"Eu pensei que estava aqui para punir aqueles desgraçados."

"Eu estou, mas primeiro preciso saber os motivos que o levaram a fugir e consequentemente a esta agressão."

"Os idiotas estavam correndo na minha direção, certo? Gritando e mandando que me abaixasse, eu não pude pensar no momento."

"E quem fez isso com você."

"O mexicano e o idiota de cabelos grisalhos."

Todos puderam sentir na sala de eletrônicos os olhos de Sharon Raydor pesando sobre a câmera e podiam sentir que aquele olhar era advertência.

"Você tentou resistir quando eles te colocaram no chão."

"Eu fiquei irritado mas não resisti."

"Eu acredito que isso é suficiente por hora."

Sharon empurrou violentamente a cadeira, sentindo por alguns instantes a sua visão escurecer o mal estar voltar. Antes que aquilo pudesse ser notado ela ajustou o blazer no corpo e recolheu os papéis, atravessando a sala fria para sair.

"O que diabos foi isso?" Andrea questionou em um tom violento quando saia da sala de eletronicos "Você não fez nem mesmo metade das perguntas que estavam no papel."

"Eu acredito que fiz as minhas por hora e é suficiente para que eu possa começar um relatório."

"Não! Você vai voltar lá dentro e fazer essas perguntas." A chefe da divisão colocou-se na frente da capitã e Andy colocou-se ao seu lado, por alguns instantes Sharon pensou em dar meia volta e sair caminhando como normalmente faria mas os olhares através da sala lhe impediam.

"Você não manda em mim e estou aqui para fazer meu trabalho, não o que me ordena."

"No momento eu estou pedindo mas terei que falar com Chefe Pope, capitã Raydor?"

"Você não me assusta, Chefe Jonhson, eu fiz minhas perguntas e elas são suficientes para que eu possa começar mais uma investigação sobre a conduta dos seus tenentes."

"O imbecil tentou resistir!" Andy exclamou, os braços cruzados enquanto olhava-a de forma que ela consideraria desafiadora.

"Eu não me importo com o que você diz, eu me importo com os verdadeiros fatos, tenente."

"Vai realmente abrir uma investigação contra um idiota que está sendo acusado de assassinar uma adolescente?"

"É meu trabalho! Não importa se eu gosto de fazer ou não, tenente Flynn, é minha obrigação e deveria ser a sua cumprir apenas o que lhe é mandado e não ultrapassar os limites."

"Realmente odeia quando limites são ultrapassados, não é capitã? Mas nunca o fez antes?"

Ela poderia facilmente ruborizar com aquelas palavras e certamente ninguém entenderia ou julgaria que ela apenas raiva, mas o semblante dela fechou-se violentamente.

"Eu nunca espanquei nenhum suspeito por estar sob efeito de álcool tenente, isso eu lhe asseguro." Seus olhos voltaram-se para o rosto de Brenda "E não vou mais agir como sua empregada e fazer o que me ordenada, se as ordens não vieram do meu oficial superior, eu tenho total direito de me negar a cumpri-la."

Ela deu as costas, com todos aqueles olhos queimando em suas costas, apenas queria sair dali o mais rápido possível e talvez ligar para Andrea, mas subitamente diante dos olhos de todos ela parou, o silêncio reinou e esperaram que ela se virasse para continuar a falar, mas o corpo rapidamente padeceu e antes que qualquer um pudesse correr para impedir o que aconteceria a seguir, ela desmaiou.


	7. Chapter 7

O cheiro de álcool hospitalar lhe fez saber exatamente onde estava sem nem mesmo abrir os olhos. Podia sentir o frio do ar-condicionado na pele exposta de seus braços. Sua cabeça doía, lembrava de tê-la batido fortemente contra o concreto da sala de assassinatos quando foi tomada pelo estado de quase inconsciência. Ajustando sua postura na cama desconfortável sentiu uma desconfortável pontada em sua espinha.

Lembrava-se claramente de discutir acaloradamente, virar-se e depois disso sua visão tornar-se turva, no primeiro instante pensou que talvez devesse correr enquanto havia tempo mas antes que qualquer movimento pudesse ser dado seu corpo já estava desabando sobre o chão.

"Olá novamente, capitã" Feições amistáveis preencheram seus olhos, Amanda Gilbert, ela leu lentamente o nome bordado no tecido branco do jaleco da médica parada diante de si. "Você está se sentindo bem?" Indagou aproximando-se segurando entre os dedos finos e frios o pulso da capitã.

"Sim, sim, apenas minha cabeça está doendo."

"Trarei alguns analgésicos. Capitã" A mulher largou seu pulso e ajustou a postura. "A senhora tem se alimentado nos últimos dias? Tem ideia porque desmaiou?"

"Eu tive uma pequena desavença com um tenente no meu trabalho e não aguentei a pressão, apenas isso."

"Bem, acredito que a pressão está sempre presente na vida de capitã. É apenas isso ou há alguma coisa mais?"

"Apenas isso, uma desavença e sim, eu não tenho me alimentado bem nos últimos dias, o trabalho tem consumido meu tempo, nada que um pouco de descanso e em breve um período de férias não resolva."

"Aconselho que faça isso. Trarei os analgésicos."

A mulher caminhou sob os sapatos de saltos baixos e Sharon suspirou aliviada quando a viu partir. Sabia que os acontecimentos daquele dia deviam-se a sua atual condição e ao estresse interminável dentro daquela divisão.

"Eu espero que esteja orgulhosa de si mesma" Uma Andrea Hobbs carregada de sarcasmo adentrou repentinamente o quarto lhe fazendo encarar a porta. "Espero realmente que esteja orgulhosa. Como você está se sentindo?" A loira colocou a bolsa azul que trazia consigo e cruzou os braços sobre o busto.

"De que eu deveria estar orgulhosa?"

"Eu estou ciente de que não tem se alimentado e passou por estresse hoje no trabalho, segundo as palavras da Chefe Johnson, e agora estamos em um hospital, Sharon, o que você está fazendo consigo mesma não é saudável" Apontou firmemente para o rosto da amiga e logo para seu ventre fazendo Sharon revirar os olhos "para nenhum de vocês dois."

"Eu estou bem, Andrea, se deveria saber que desmaios são comuns em uma gravidez e principalmente em uma gravidez na minha idade. Mas agradeço por sua preocupação."

"Minha preocupação? Eu larguei um caso e vim correndo quando soube que você foi trazida para cá, eu pensei tantas coisas, inclusive que você estava tendo um aborto."

"Eu fico grávida e você quem fica paranoica?" Ironizou. "Vamos, me diga, como está a situação lá fora?"

"Apenas a Chefe Johnson está lá fora, ela pediu para falar com você mas eu disse que iria vir primeiro. Contou ao Andy sobre sua gravidez?"

"Andrea, por favor, fale mais baixo" Murmurou, como se por algum momento as paredes do quarto pudessem ouvir. "Não, eu ainda não falei, não sei quando terei coragem o suficiente e acabei de sair de uma situação de estresse, então, por favor, me poupe de suas pressões e interrogatórios."

Andrea ergueu as mãos, rendendo-se, mas Sharon sabia que sua amiga dificilmente lhe deixaria em paz enquanto aquele assunto não fosse iniciado e concluído.

Três batidas consecutivas foram ouvidas na porta e logo um rangido suave, o rosto de Brenda Leigh Johnson surgiu, seu corpo ainda do lado de fora da porta.

"Eu poderia entrar?"

"Se eu disser que não você daria um jeito de falar, então entre."

A chefe da divisão de crimes graves entrou um pouco mais, sua bolsa próxima ao corpo dizia nitidamente que não se sentia confortável com aquela situação.

"Capitã, eu quero pedir desculpas se passamos do limite hoje."

"Me diga um dia apenas que sua divisão, seus tenentes, que você, chefe, não passou dos limites? Eu apenas estou sobrecarregada e por ventura se sente culpada dos acontecimentos de hoje saiba que não lhe culpo, pode ir agora."

"Este é exatamente seu problema, eu acabo ser gentil e você insiste em ser dura."

"Não pedi e nem preciso de sua gentileza, não quando sei que no momento em que eu estiver naquela divisão novamente você voltará com seus insultos e olhar de desprezo, então poupe a mim e a si mesma."

Andrea colocou-se de pé severamente, a última coisa que todos ali precisavam era de outra discussão.

"Acho que já terminamos por aqui, não é Brenda? Você já se desculpou e Sharon aceita suas desculpas."

"Nos vemos amanhã na divisão capitã, Andrea até breve."

Brenda pisou firmemente no chão, nitidamente insatisfeita. Todos que caminhassem pelos corredores da divisão de crimes graves estava ciente da diária guerra existente entre a chefe da divisão e a capitã da F.I.D.

"Você foi rude."

"Não, apenas devolvi os favores diários, estou farta de toda essa maldita divisão atrasando meu trabalho e minha vida, não recebo um momento de paz nem mesmo quando tento hastear a bandeira branca."

"Talvez você deva dormir um pouco, aliás a médica disse que você pode ir para casa a tarde, mas ainda precisa descansar então sugiro que peça alguns dias de folga."

"Eu estou tentando manter uma divisão de pé impedindo que seus membros acabe fazendo um prédio desabar, não tenho tempo para descanso agora, Andrea, mas prometo relaxar."

Andrea pretendia entrar em uma discussão, mas o olhar de determinação expresso no rosto de Sharon Raydor lhe fez engolir as objeções.

/

Bonnie havia passado por ali, Andy notou previamente quando atravessou a sala. Sua casa rotineiramente sempre estava uma completa bagunça, papéis jogados sobre a mesa de centro e sofá, migalhas no chão, era um homem solteiro que nos últimos tempos raramente levava mulheres a sua casa. Bonnie era uma completa exceção, ela sabia onde ficava a chave reserva, debaixo do pequeno vaso na entrada da casa e por vezes tomava a liberdade de organizar a bagunça do tenente desleixado.

Ele estava cansado e deixaria para agradecer na manhã seguinte quando a visse. O dia não podia ter sido pior, como se não bastasse um suspeito em potencial ter saído livre pela porta da frente, a discussão acalorada com a capitã Raydor levou-lhe a tomar uma advertência do chefe Pope, ainda lembrava-se do olhar rigoroso do homem careca enquanto dizia que da próxima vez ele seria afastado.

Não gostava de Raydor e este fato não era segredo para ninguém daquela divisão, mas as discussões nunca foram para níveis tão extremos, ela havia desmaiado diante dos seus olhos, ele mal tivera tempo de pensar, seu corpo e o de todos os presentes na sala de assassinato correram ao encontro da capitã e Julio quem a ergueu do chão enquanto Mike Tao ligava para a emergência.

"O que você acha que ela tem?" Ouviu Buzz murmurar naquela manhã quando o corpo da capitã ainda desfalecido estava sendo levado para dentro da ambulância.

Ele não sabia e supriu a voz da dúvida. Ainda se questionava como havia ido para cama com aquela mulher, ele a odiava e isso ninguém seria capaz de negar, mas ainda assim enroscou-se com Sharon Raydor nos lençóis finos dela.

Se ao menos ele pudesse voltar atrás, sequer teria ido para aquela maldita festa.

/

Todos sem exceção esperavam por isso, a capitã de pose impecável e papéis nas mãos, na manhã seguinte assombrando a divisão, o céu ainda não estava distribuindo bênçãos e certamente não seria daquela vez que teriam uma folga da presença da Raydor.

Quando adentrou a sala de assassinato a primeira pessoa que avisou por cima dos ombros foi o tenente Mike Tao sentado em sua mesa saindo do pequeno corredor o tenente Provenza ao lado de Julio.

"Capitã" Provenza anunciou a todos que ainda não haviam lhe notado que ela por fim havia chegado. "É bom vê-la novamente"

"Não estou morrendo, tenente, não há necessidade de tentar ser cordial. Sabe onde está o chefe Pope?"

"Não sou o segurança particular do Pope, então não, eu não sei."

Sharon continuaria com as provocações mas palavras da médica no dia anterior ainda ecoavam dentro dos seus ouvidos. Ela precisava de paz, descanso e iniciar uma discussão com tenente Provenza certamente iria contra tudo que lhe fora recomendado.

Ela foi a sala de Pope, batendo algumas vezes na porta até ouvir a voz do outro lado da porta gritando que podia entrar. No entanto, no instante em que colocou os pés do outro lado da porta sentiu o imenso arrependimento lhe arrebatar. Brenda estava sentada na cadeira diante de Pope e logo atrás dela Andy Flynn parecia impaciente. Ele ergueu furiosamente os olhos.

"Capitã Raydor, chegou melhor hora possível, sente-se, estávamos esperando"

"Por mim?" Indagou caminhando na direção da cadeira vazia, puxando-a delicadamente.

"Sim, capitã, eu tenho novidades"

Sharon sabia que nada de bom viria daquela conversa e a certeza apenas intensificava-se quando olhava para a mulher loira ao seu lado e o tenente respirando exasperadamente atrás de si.

"Quero que perdoe o tenente Flynn pelo incidente de ontem, acredite, ele sente muito" Não, ele não sentia, Pope diria se estivesse sendo totalmente honesto, mas de nada lhe serviria a honestidade naquele momento "Mas sendo Chefe Johnson me reportou e relendo alguns dos seus relatórios notei que as discussões entre você e os tenentes desta divisão são corriqueiras, especialmente com o tenente Flynn."

"O que posso fazer? Temos temperamentos e maneiras de agir divergentes. Mas diga, chefe, onde quer levar toda esta situação."

"Ao melhor para esse time, para esta divisão, para sua saúde e dos tenentes. Estou colocando-a junto ao tenente Flynn em terapia juntos até segunda ordem."

Foi a vez dela sentir a própria respiração ofegante e todas as expressões de seu rosto desaparecerem lentamente.

"Está dizendo que eu e o tenente Flynn vamos a um terapeuta juntos, é isso que está dizendo, chefe?"

"Exatamente isso que estou dizendo, Capitã Raydor. Aqui está a autorização necessária" Estendeu a folha e no final dela a clara assinatura de Will Lewis, seu superior gravada. "Eu sabia que pediria isso"

"Eu me nego em absoluto"

"Então" Estendeu a outra folha "teremos que suspendê-la por tempo indeterminado de todas as suas atividades nesta divisão e em qualquer outra."

Se a necessidade de profissionalismo não falasse mais alto ela o insultaria durante longas horas.

"Isso não é justo, eu não fiz nada de errado" Ela tentou conter o tom duro de sua voz, aprendeu com o passar dos anos que precisava ser paciente com as pessoas que estavam prestes a lhe levar a loucura e se Pope estivesse obstinado a prosseguir com aquela ideia insana certamente a levaria direto até a loucura.

"E você acha que eu fiz? Estou sendo castigado por nada!" Andy esbravejou.

"Vocês dois, acalme-se" Brenda tentou amenizar "Será por um curto período de tempo, certo Pope?"

"Um curto período de tempo se começarem a cooperar e mudar essa maneira estúpida, inconsequente e infantil de agir. Se consideram parceiros agora, as sessões começam na próxima semana e isso não é negociável, capitã."

"Por que está fazendo isso? Ele quem precisa de terapeuta, não eu."

"É com isso que espera que eu lide?" Andy indagou bravo, aproximando-se da mesa de Pope, aproximando suas mãos contra a madeira e tentando buscar piedade no rosto do outro homem, céus, Pope não poderia lhe condenar a um castigo como aquele "Tente você fazer terapia com esta mulher"

"Esta mulher tem nome, tenente e no momento, sinto em lhe informar, mas ela é sua companheira na terapia. Você conhece o procedimento, alguns anos atrás o fez o tenente Provenza."

"Provenza é Provenza, Provenza é meu amigo!"

"Podemos esperar que nasça uma amizade entre vocês, não é?"

"Não" Responderam em uníssono e apenas ela prosseguiu; "Chefe, por favor, me transfira de divisão mas não me faça fazer isso."

"Não posso, capitã, seu trabalho é necessitado aqui mais do que em qualquer outro lugar. E não tenho mais tempo para brincar de mediador, está é a decisão final, se estão infelizes, lidem com isso em outro lugar, agora, me deixem sozinho."

Ela empurrou a cadeira com força não deixando que mais nenhuma palavra fosse proferida de nenhum dos lados. Aquele homem não podia ser o pai da criança que estava em seu ventre, o universo só podia estar realmente pregando-lhe algum tipo de peça macabra.


	8. Chapter 8

"Eu definitivamente não vou fazer isso, sob hipótese alguma, não, definitivamente não!" Andy esbravejou antes mesmo que Brenda pudesse fechar a porta de sua sala, ele sabia que todos do lado de fora deveriam estar se questionando porque ambos saíram daquela maneira da sala de Pope logo após a capitã Raydor sair no mesmo estado, mas ele não se importava realmente, apenas queria deixar claro seu ponto e precisava fazer isso antes que aquela situação terrível se tornasse real "Eu não vou dividir o mesmo espaço que essa mulher nem mesmo sob uma ordem judicial. Chefe, você é a única pessoa que pode convencê-lo do contrário, Capitã Raydor e eu em uma mesma sala só pode ter um desfecho e esse desfecho termina comigo em um hospital e ela atrás das grades"

Brenda jogou-se contra sua cadeira jogando a cabeça para trás deixando que as ideias corressem livremente. Ela sabia que daquela situação nada proveitoso sairia. Por alguns instantes colocou-se no lugar do tenente, a ideia de estar diante de um terapeuta ao lado de Sharon Raydor parecia realmente pavorosa.

"Ele está determinado" Ela disse voltando-se para ele "Dificilmente algo que eu diga ou faça o fará mudar de ideia. Mas acalme-se tenente, respire, eu tentarei reverter essa situação. Por enquanto esforce-se em parecer ao menos amigável para todos nesta divisão, a última coisa que preciso é mais relatórios da Raydor reportando seu comportamento."

"Essa mulher" Ele esbravejou, gritaria mais alto se pudesse, maldita mulher "Essa mulher é simplesmente impossível, você não entende, chefe. Você precisa impedir que essa tragédia aconteça."

"Eu já disse, tenente, farei tudo que estiver ao meu alcance mas não me culpe se não funcionar."

Todas as esperanças que Andy ainda nutria estavam nas mãos de Brenda.

/

"O que houve na sala do Pope?" Foram as primeiras palavras que saíram da boca de Provenza quando Andy aproximou-se dele, o tenente mais velho parecia curioso e tentava buscar respostas no semblante sério e nitidamente bravo do amigo.

Andy sentou-se e avaliou quem estava ao seu redor, agora a sala de assassinato estava quase vazia, Provenza havia ordenado que os tenentes buscassem algo para fazer e desse a ele e ao amigo um minuto de privacidade.

"Pope decidiu me punir e me colocou em terapia com a Raydor."

"Terapia? Como a que fizemos no ano passado?"

Andy assentiu. Se o rosto de seu amigo não estivesse tão cheio de fúria Provenza gargalharia daquela situação.

"Chefe Johnson prometeu que falaria com Chefe Pope."

"Você acha que pode funcionar?"

"Eu não sei, da maneira ela falou fez parecer que ele está irredutível, se a chefe Johnson não conseguir fazê-lo mudar de ideia ninguém o fará e eu definitivamente não vou fazer terapia com a Raydor."

"Qual escolhas ele deu?"

"Terapia ou suspensão por tempo indeterminado"

"Escolha a suspensão, horas, de nada adianta continuar trabalho enquanto perde a sanidade com a Raydor. Se Raydor optar pela suspensão será mais fácil para você, e ela parecia muito insatisfeita quando passou por aqui."

"Ela sempre parece está insatisfeita, aquela expressão está petrificada no rosto dela."

Ele não deveria ter dito isso, soube no momento seguinte quando recordou-se de memorias que lutava arduamente para esquecer. As expressões dela contorcendo-se de prazer debaixo de seu corpo, a forma com que ela sorriu quando chegou ao ápice do prazer.

"Flynn, não deixe que essa mulher o enlouqueça" Provenza parecia ler seus pensamentos e enxergar suas memorias "Além do mais você precisa de um tempo, alguns dias em casa não será nada mal"

"Eu não vou deixar que aquela mulher me afaste do meu trabalho, Provenza. Essa sempre foi a intenção dela quando chegou nesta divisão."

"O fará então?"

"Só me resta cruzar os dedos e esperar que chefe Johnson consiga convencê-lo."

/

Pope via claramente nas expressões de Brenda quando ela desejava algo, havia algo mais suave em seus olhos, um esboço de um sorriso brincando em seus lábios e uma determinação capaz de convencê-lo, era isso que o fazia pensar que ela e Raydor era tão semelhantes, a capitã sempre demonstrava sua determinação capaz de convencer qualquer juiz a condenar a um homem inocente, e era com esse olhar que Brenda entrou em sua sala ao cair da noite quando a maior parte da divisão já havia se dispersado.

"Precisamos conversar e não pretendo sair daqui até que ouça" A voz destemida que ele tanto conhecia surgiu na voz dela.

Ela caminhou em sua direção, parecia pronta para colocar os fatos, prós e contras sobre a mesa e convencê-lo do contrário de qualquer decisão que ele tenha tomado.

"Eu não acho que a ideia de colocar Raydor e Flynn juntos na terapia seja a mais adequada, se queremos que eles se deem bem devemos fazer isso aos poucos e não os empurrar para uma situação"

"Me diga, chefe Johnson, você tem estado trabalhando ao lado da capitã Raydor nos últimas dias, quase um mês, não é? Isso tem amenizado as discussões entre as duas, porque os infinitos e diários relatórios da capitã me dizem uma coisa completamente diferente." Will abriu a gaveta e retirou alguns papéis que haviam lá, jogou em sua direção um deles "Começamos pela semana passada quando Raydor relatou que você disse que ela havia agido contra suas ordens quando entrevistou um suspeito que alegava ter sido agredido pelo tenente Júlio, aqui ela descreve cada palavra usada por você, chefe Johnson. Alguns dias antes desta ocorrência ela alega que você a privou de conversar com outro suspeito que tinha acusações a fazer, quer que eu continue? A lista é longa"

"Tenente Flynn é diferente."

"É, você está certa, o desprezo dele por ela é ainda pior que o seu. A última coisa que eu preciso é do comandante Lewis nesta sala dizendo que sua subordinada foi agredida verbalmente por essa divisão e também estou tentando impedir que a capitã Raydor a processe por todos os insultos naquele dia."

"Eu ultrapassei um limite e me desculpei por isso."

"Vocês odeiam a mulher mas não precisam deixar tão implícito, ela faz o que lhe é ordenado e diferente de alguns membros da sua equipe e me atrevo a dizer até você mesma, chefe Johnson, ela segue as regras indiscutivelmente, por isso a F.I.D tem mantido padrões tão honráveis."

"O que eu direi ao tenente Flynn?"

"Que a tática dele de usá-la para me fazer mudar de ideia não funcionou."

"Will, por que você está agindo assim?"

"Eu estou tentando mudar esta divisão, chefe Johnson, e me dobrar a todos os seus desejos não está incluso nesta lista de mudanças."

Brenda sabia que havia algo mudando com seu velho amigo. Colocou-se de pé certa de já não havia nada a fazer, esboçou um sorriso e retirou-se lentamente deixando Will Pope sozinho mais uma vez.

/

Sharon jogou-se contra o sofá sentindo todo seu corpo perder a tensão de todo aquele dia exaustivo. Precisava dormir e o faria ali naquele sofá desconfortável se pudesse, mesmo que seu consciente relutasse dizendo que haviam relatórios para serem escritos e enviados o mais rápido possível para Will Lewis. Por alguns instantes ela cogitou a ideia de pegar o telefone e dizer para seu chefe que aceitava a suspensão, mas sabia que não suportaria um dia apenas sem aquele cansaço corriqueiro, resultado de um dia inteiro de trabalho. Tinha esperanças que Andy tomasse a decisão certa e apenas aceitasse as férias.

Ela detestava a ideia de ir a terapeuta com aquele homem. Afinal, o que diria? Por quanto tempo conseguiria esconder aquele incidente? Porventura aquele assunto poderia surgir e ela não estava preparada para falar abertamente sobre isso, muito menos diante dele.

Ela fechou os olhos, desejando veementemente ser tomada pela sonolência mas havia algo que gritava dentro de sua cabeça. Aquela criança, aquela pequena criatura dentro de seu ventre que, por puro sarcasmo do destino, era também filho daquele tenente. A ideia ainda parecia absurda, como, o homem mais lhe odiava podia ser simplesmente o pai do seu filho? Aquela criança tinha do DNA de Andy Flynn e poderia nascer exatamente igual a ele. Como fariam para criá-la? Certamente não viveriam juntos, a ideia de dividir o mesmo teto com aquele homem era assustadora. E o que ele diria quando descobrisse? Ela estava consciente que não poderia esconder aquela gravidez por toda a vida.

O telefone tocou e o nome de Andrea surgiu na tela.

"Me diga que você está em casa ou mesma irei buscá-la" A voz brava surgiu do outro lado da linha.

"Eu estou em casa, na verdade cheguei agora a pouco. Andrea, eu definitivamente sou grande o suficiente para não precisar de uma babá"

"Mas é inconsequente o suficiente para precisar de uma. Como foi o dia? Contou a ele?"

"Não, não contei, eu prometo que você será a primeira pessoa a saber quando eu contar. Chefe Pope tomou uma decisão, ele colocou eu e Andy juntos em uma terapia."

"Terapia de casal?"

"Não, não esse tipo de terapia, é como terapia de parceiros, mas não neste sentido da palavra que está pensando. Flynn e Provenza, eu e Elliot, todos já fizemos isso, a única diferença é que agora nós odiamos nossos parceiros."

"Talvez essa seja a perfeita oportunidade para contar a ele sobre a gravidez."

"Eu discordo, acho que eu preciso de um pouco de tempo."

"Verdade, talvez quando a criança estiver nascendo você esteja pronta para falar" Ironizou "Só durma um pouco, eu estive lendo alguns livros e diz que você precisa dormir bem"

"Livros? Você comprou livros, Andrea?"

"Obviamente, eu preciso saber o que fazer."

"Talvez você tenha esquecido mas eu já fui mãe duas vezes, então, qualquer dúvida, pode vir falar diretamente comigo. Tenha uma boa noite, Andrea"

Antes que promotora pudesse dar continuidade a um tediante e desconcertante assunto Sharon desligou, jogando o celular para o lado e suspirando pesadamente. Como se todos aqueles atordoantes acontecimentos não fossem suficientes ainda precisava lidar com uma Andrea Hobbs particularmente protetora.

Deplorável, ela concluiu por fim, toda aquela situação era simplesmente deplorável.

/

Quando no escritório de Brenda, Andy buscou com os olhos a presença da chefe. Ela não estava sentada na cadeira atrás da mesa onde escondia seus doces, estava recostada em um móvel qualquer no canto da sala a caneta movendo-se entre os dedos mostrando nitidamente inquietação. Ele, como detetive de longa data, costumava reparar nos mínimos detalhes e a quantidade exacerbada de embalagens de doces dentro da lixeira dizia-lhe que havia algo a incomodando.

"Pediu que me chamassem, chefe? Conseguiu falar com Chefe Pope?" Indagou avidamente.

"Sim, tenente, eu pedi que lhe chamassem aqui para falarmos sobre o assunto de ontem. Eu tentei discutir com Will ontem à noite e fazê-lo mudar de ideia mas, por infortúnio do destino, ele está irredutível, tenente!

"Isso quer dizer que a ordem continua? Eu terei que ir a terapia com a Raydor? É isso?"

O assentimento silencioso de Brenda fez suas esperanças caírem por terra. Como diabos dividiria o mesmo espaço que aquela maldita mulher? Abriria facilmente uma longa lista de motivos pelos quais deveriam evitar a mesma sala e certamente, no topo dela, estaria a noite em que passaram juntos, mal conseguia encará-la enquanto andava pelos corredores sem sentir as próprias bochechas queimarem e a necessidade de desviar o caminho.

"Não se isso é a única coisa com que devemos nos preocupar. Pope está diferente, distante, ele diz que pretende mudar esta divisão, esta decisão não me parece boa"

"Nada nesta maldita situação parece bom." Suas mãos voaram na direção dos fios grisalhos "Ele está enlouquecendo, é isso! Está completamente louco porque apenas estando longe da sanidade para tomar atitudes como essa."

"Tenente, me prometa que fará o possível para que não haja conflitos entre você e a capitã."

"No começo eu me esforcei para evitar discussões mas ela parece atrair essas coisas."

"Tente ser gentil, tente iniciar uma boa convivência e apenas assim Pope acabará com essa ideia louca, certo, tenente?"

Fora a vez dele de assentir silenciosamente.

"Essa não é uma boa idéia, chefe, eu sei disso."

"Eu também sei tenente e quero que saiba que em momento algum eu concordei com essa decisão. Sugiro que converse com a capitã, que comecem a acertar as coisas a partir deste momento, será mais fácil desenvolver uma dinâmica agradável na terapia se conseguirem ao menos trocar palavras sem matar um ao outro."

"Farei isso imediatamente, chefe. Obrigada por ter tentado me ajudar."

Brenda sorriu amavelmente e voltou-se para a mesa, o tenente entendeu que já podia ir e caminhou para a fora da sala. Seus olhos, no entanto, fora instantaneamente atraídos pela visão ao lado da mesa de Provenza, compenetrada no que fazia diante do computador. Ele caminhou determinado em sua direção e antes que ela pudesse notar ou protestar sobre sua presença colocou-se ao seu lado, próximo ao seu ouvido, perto o suficiente para ouvir seu murmuro.

"Venha comigo imediatamente." Ele a viu abrir a boca e adiantou-se "Sem protestar, eu sugiro que me acompanhe sem protestos, pelo bem do segredo bem guardado que mantemos

Sharon ergueu os olhos para o tenente nitidamente irritado por algum motivo que ela ainda desconhecia e antes que pudesse insultá-lo ou negar-se a ir ele lhe deu as costas e começou a caminhar.

Restou a ela segui-lo sem saber ao certo o que precisavam falar, mas aquela situação e expressão não pareciam agradáveis.


	9. Chapter 9

Ele não via o rosto da mulher que caminhava atrás de si mas estava certo de que estava cheio de raiva, talvez vermelho, ela costumava aderir esse tom em suas bochechas quando estava com raiva, ou, como ele havia descoberto recentemente, em seus momentos mais quentes também. Ele adentrou o dormitório, o pequeno espaço com apenas três camas que raramente era utilizado pelas pessoas daquele andar, todos sempre estavam ocupados demais para um minuto de descanso, mas ele sabia que era o único lugar que teriam privacidade, longe das pessoas e das câmeras.

Ouviu a porta atrás de si ser fechada lentamente como se usasse de toda a cautela naquele momento.

"Não me importo com o que quer falar mas eu exijo que me respeite no meu momento de trabalho e nunca mais use aquela noite para me intimidar, estamos entendidos?" Ela parecia cheia de ira, a voz dura ao proferir cada palavra de forma silabada dizia a ele que talvez não conseguisse sair vivo daquela sala.

"Era a única maneira que eu tinha de convencê-la a vir comigo sem ouvir resmungos e protestos."

"Já pensou em pedir civilizadamente? Por favor as vezes funciona, tenente."

Certamente civilidade ou cordialidade não funcionava com aquela mulher, ela costumava ignorar cada tentativa de qualquer pessoa dentro daquele prédio de ser cordial, certa vez Mike havia segurado o elevador e ela nem mesmo agradeceu, a expressão fria se manteve os olhos focados a sua frente nem mesmo viraram-se para encarar o homem que havia tentando demonstrar cavalheirismo.

"Acredite, não funciona ser civilizado com você. Chefe Johnson sugeriu que tentássemos conversar e é isso que quero fazer."

"Infelizmente eu não desejo o mesmo, tenente. Já estamos conversados, o que mais precisa ser dito?"

"Não há nada que possamos fazer para impedir que Pope vá adiante com essa ideia, eu sei disso, também não adianta continuar implorando para seu chefe tirá-la deste lugar."

"Até onde quer levar esta conversa?"

"Quero que escolha a segunda opção"

Sharon demorou um pouco para entender o que ele dizia. O tenente estúpido diante de si estava realmente pedindo para ela abdicar, por tempo indeterminado, do trabalho que era a única coisa que havia lhe restado? O sorriso de puro sarcasmo brilho em seus lábios.

"Eu pediria o mesmo tenente, por que eu e não você?"

"Você está realmente precisando de férias, capitã, olhe o incidente que a levou até o hospital."

"Estes foram motivos" Ela esbravejou impaciente.

"O estresse. Todos nós sabemos que não tira férias há um longo tempo, talvez seja essa a hora."

"Não, tenente, acredito que você está precisando mais do que eu, dou a você a chance tirar férias por longo tempo, aceite isso como o primeiro e único presente que lhe darei."

"Na verdade me deu algo mais valioso, não foi?" Provocou sabendo a reação que desencadearia.

A capitã avançou rapidamente, como um animal quando é atacado e pretende devolver o golpe em seu adversário, ela lhe mirou diretamente nos olhos. A figura alguns centímetros menor respirou profundamente e ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

"Se continuar com este jogo estúpido eu o denunciarei ao chefe Pope por assédio no trabalho. Aquela noite foi um erro" as palavras saíram duramente, seus dentes cerrados "e não costumo me arrepender de minhas ações mas me arrependo daquela maldita noite. Seja homem tenente e use de argumentos reais e válidos para tentar me acuar, não seja tão baixo."

"Você sabe que a decisão de Pope é baseada nas suas ações, se você não iniciasse uma discussão todas as vezes que nos encontramos não estaríamos aqui."

"Eu inicio uma discussão? A cada palavra que digo você discorda e faz questão de gritar o quão é contra todas as coisas que eu acredito que sejam certas. Eu realmente tentei me encaixar nesse time porque estou ciente de que minha estadia aqui irá se prolongar por um longo tempo, mas com vocês não há diálogo e muito menos com você, tenente."

Ela havia convividos em situações semelhantes mas nenhuma, jamais, tão complicada quanto aquela. Eles pareciam não notar suas tentativas de cordialidade, ela nunca soube expressar ao certo e mesmo quando tentava era rudemente atacada, restou-lhe apenas ser a figura imponente, fria, distante que sempre fora.

"Você nunca tentou dialogar com ninguém nesta divisão, você sempre se manteve distante, ditando ordens como uma ditadora, dizendo o que todos devem ou não fazer, nunca tentou ser amiga de ninguém aqui ou em qualquer outro lugar."

"Eu não preciso de amigos para fazer o meu trabalho com perfeição, o executado de maneira excelente, mas não posso dizer o mesmo sobre você, não é tenente? Um homem explosivo, que vai contra todas as regras que precisam serem seguidas."

"Acha mesmo que eu me importo com as suas malditas regras? Por mim pode pegar todas elas e engoli-las se quiser. Eu faço o que é certo e às vezes as coisas escapam do nosso controle. Como espera que eu trate um maldito estuprador que tenta escapar? Quer que eu leva flores para ele e peça para que ele se renda? Um assassino que matou a família a sangue frio, uma mãe que tirou a vida de uma criança de sete anos, como espere que eu trate todas essas pessoas, capitã? Você não é capaz de agir como eu ajo por não sente como eu sinto e sabe por que? Porque todos os seus sentimentos estão escritos nesta maldito livro de regras."

"E isso não me torna pior, tenente. Não é sua obrigação punir os criminosos, há uma corte, um juiz, um promotor. Regras são necessárias, se não concordasse com isso não estaria trabalhando aqui."

"Eu sigo as regras, mas você não parece seguir as regras da imparcialidade quando começa a escrever seus malditos relatórios."

"Está questionando meu profissionalismo? Está dizendo que tudo está ali é mentira? Então não ultrapassou um limite de forças para prender um menor?"

"Um menor que foi acusado de estuprar a colega de classe e que estava tentando escapar, eu fiz o meu trabalho. Porque não tenta ir às ruas e ser mais humana?"

"Eu não irei iniciar outra discussão, com você tenente. Se quiser impedir essa terapia eu sugiro que aceita o afastamento."

"Por que, apenas me diga por que você tem que tornar tudo tão difícil."

"Eu lhe faço a mesma pergunta."

"Estou fazendo um favor a todos, poupo toda a divisão da sua presença e lhe poupo do trabalho que todos sabem que odeia fazer."

"Não há nada que eu odeie mais que um homem como você. Esse assunto está terminado."

Ela pretendia virar-se sobre os saltos, ignorá-lo e voltar a sua mesa, dando a palavra final naquela discussão, mas as mãos dele em seu braço segurando firmemente impediu-lhe.

"Tire as suas mãos de mim." Silabou claramente para que o homem de atitudes arriscadas, para não dizer insanas, ouvisse com clareza.

"Não vai dar a última palavra desta vez."

"Entenda que não há nada que possa fazer, eu não vou mudar de ideia." Sua voz alterou-se consideravelmente e tentou puxar o braço, ele estava irredutível e ela não era diferente "Eu ordenando que largue o meu braço imediatamente, tenente."

"Ou então fará o que? Irá gritar?"

Ela não lhe respondeu nos primeiros segundos mas o tapa contra seu rosto fora suficiente para lhe assustar e lhe fazer recuar. O estalo ecoou em seus ouvidos e a pele queimou de imediato lhe fazendo repousar a mão onde a marcaria permaneceria por algumas horas.

"Eu poderia denunciá-la por agressão."

"E eu poderia denunciá-lo por assédio, o que acha disso?"

"Vá em frente."

Ele parecia lhe desafiar e por trás do brilho dos olhos ela pode jurar que ele jogaria novamente a mesma carta que havia usado alguns instantes atrás.

"Fique longe de mim ou eu juro que não respondo por meus atos."

"Está me ameaçando, capitã?"

"Estou o advertindo, tenente. Se me der licença, tenho trabalho a fazer."

Ela partiu deixando-o para trás, fechando rudemente a porta fazendo o estalo ecoar por todo pequeno quarto silencioso. Andy sentou-se em uma das camas, parecia confortável para seu corpo cansado e cerrou os olhos.

/

Pope ouviu a porta de sua sala ser aberta lentamente e o rosto da capitã em seguida, a mulher pediu permissão apenas com a expressão para adentrar e ele assentiu, deixando de lado a caneta e os papéis, sabia que nada de bom iria vir daquela conversa, raramente vinha, sempre haviam reclamações a serem feitas seguidas de uma olhar de insatisfação e superioridade, ambas as coisas que ele odiava ver.

"Chefe, eu sinto muito mas acho que nos precisamos conversar."

"Capitã, se for a respeito da minha decisão pode voltar ao seu trabalho porque não dá nada para discutirmos, o que decidi não será mudado e amanhã você e o tenente Flynn começam a terapia, apenas isso ou algo mais?"

"E se eu escolher a suspensão?"

"Você não faria isso" Murmurou voltando as folhas diante de si, seus olhos rolando despreocupadamente sobre as letras, o colocou de volta sobre a mesa e assinou "Porque sabe que não voltaria a trabalhar. Mas se está pronta para abrir mão do trabalho que faz com tanta excelência, boa sorte com a vida de aposentadoria."

"O tenente Flynn e eu somos duas pessoas diferentes, com percepções e visões sobre a vida e a lei completamente divergentes, não será forçando uma convivência que nos tornará amigos"

"E não será continuando de braços cruzados e os vendo brigar pelos meus corredores que resolverei esse problema. Se não se entendem por conta própria buscaremos ajuda profissional, apenas isso ou algo mais?"

"Só mais uma coisa, chefe, essa foi uma péssima, ou melhor, um terrível ideia."

"Por que?"

Ela não respondeu, apenas Andrea, sua consciência, e o universo divertindo-se com aquela situação sabiam as respostas para aquela pergunta. Sharon sentiu-se tentada a esbravejar que havia dormido com aquele tenente de cabeça dura e eventualmente estava grávida dele, mas calou-se, recuou alguns passos e foi embora.

/

Por algumas horas houve silêncio, por um curto período de tempo, todos precisavam admitir, mas aquela divisão não mantinha-se quieta por muito tempo, sempre podia-se ouvir o estalo de passos ecoando ao longo da sala de assassinato, papéis sendo folheados, telefones tocando insistentemente, comentários sarcásticos de Provenza em momentos inoportunos sobre a presença da capitã naquele mesmo espaço, Gabriel conversando afastado com uma namorada. O silêncio desta vez fora rompido por outra razão, não pelos papéis, passos, telefones ou murmúrios, mas pela voz nítida e alterada da chefe Johnson enquanto ela seguia a capitã Raydor ao lado dos dois tenentes, Provenza e Flynn. Céus, o inferno estava para desabar sobre suas cabeças, podia-se ver nitidamente no rosto da Chefe.

"Estar aqui não lhe dá o direito de entregar nossas provas para F.I.D, capitã, Roman Mendes é um caso de nossa responsabilidade."

"Chefe, Johnson, Ramon Mendes é um oficial que segundo informantes sigilosos pode estar envolvido com um cartel de drogas, o que torna este um caso da F.I.D e a narcóticos. Estamos repassando este caso para mãos competentes."

"Está insinuando que não somos competentes?"

"Longe disso, Chefe, acredito que é muito competente, mas não para esse caso."

"Capitã" Brenda avançou alguns passos e pela primeira vez olhou a situação a sua volta, Júlio, Mike e alguns oficiais acercaram-se como se soubesse que estava prestes a avançar sobre a capitã "Não sei se compreende, mas sua presença nesta divisão é completamente inútil e deveria ser apenas um detalhe na nossa sala de assassinatos, como aquele vaso" Apontou para o objeto sobre a bancada "Um ornamento, mesmo que todos aqui saibam que é uma espiã."

"Você faz tudo ficar tão fantasioso, chefe. Eu farei o que for necessário e estiver dentro da lei."

"Eu avisei" Andy pronunciou-se pela primeira vez em meio a aquela discussão "Avisei que deveríamos ter mais cuidado com quem colocamos aqui dentro, chefe."

"Tenente, sua opinião ainda não foi requerida, então mantenha-se em silêncio até então."

"Você não pode falar assim comigo."

"Eu vou pedir que respeite meus tenentes enquanto estiver nesta divisão, capitã."

"Acaba de me comparar a um vaso e acha mesmo que tem algum direito de me pedir respeito? Não seja tão hipócrita, chefe Johnson."

"Eu terei que reportar as suas ações em meu relatório, capitã e mandá-los para o Chefe Pope, talvez você mude um pouco suas ações"

"Você realmente acha que eu tenho medo do Chefe Pope? Todos nós sabemos que ele faz apenas o que você permite, mas ele está se libertando a coleira em que você o prendeu, chefe, então, desejo boa sorte."

"Você está agindo como uma criança, devolva as provas que enviou para F.I.D e esqueceremos esta conversa."

"Se acredite que ainda pode manipular toda a situação a seu favor, fale você com Chefe Pope e peça para que ele fale com meu chefe. Até então tudo ficará como está."

"Você roubou nossas provas."

"Novamente, tenente, você não foi chamado nesta conversa."

"Eu faço o que eu quiser e não será você que irá me calar, capitã, nem você ou seus gritos e ameaças. Pare de agir como uma criança estúpida e faça o que a chefe está mandando."

"Mais uma vez eu digo para que seu cérebro pouco funcional possa entender, ela não é minha chefe. Seus poucos neurônios conseguem entender o que eu estou dizendo?

"O que os meus poucos neurônios me dizem é que você não sabe lidar com os acontecimentos de algumas semanas atrás e por isso precisa agir assim, porque simplesmente não consegue lidar como uma adulta e desconta suas frustrações nos outros a sua volta."

"Vocês três, chega!" A voz distinta ecoou entre as paredes da sala de assassinato fazendo Sharon recuar e encarar o rosto de Andrea que lhe fitou de volta. "Se tem diferenças a resolverem façam isso em uma escritório, trancados de preferência. Estão em um local de trabalho e profissionalismo e acredito que os três conhecem o significado da palavra."

"Estávamos dialogando, Andrea."

"Diálogos que são feitos neste tom, Brenda. E pelo que vejo temos uma discussão desigual aqui, três contra um não me parece muito justo."

"Você entende a situação, Hobbs" Provenza murmurou atrás do amigo "A capitã roubou nossas evidência."

"Eu duvido que ela tenha roubado algo e cuidado com os termos que usa, tenente, pode lhe causar graves problemas tentando provar como ela roubou as evidências." Ela virou-se para os membros daquela divisão, erguendo o tom para prosseguir fazendo com que todos ouvissem "Eu não permito que ninguém sob hipótese alguma, fale com minha amiga neste tom, Chefe Johnson. E se pretende fazer um espetáculo, não faça na frente do seu time, seja profissional. Sharon, vamos."

Sharon colocou-se ereta em um movimento rápido. Era inacreditavelmente ridículo estar sentindo-se protegida na presença de Andrea, a mulher era alguns centímetros mais baixa, com a voz mais suave e os olhos sempre repletos de uma bondade quase maternal, mas quando carregada de raiva ou instinto protetivo podia assustar a capitã. Andrea rodeou os braços em volta dos dela e a puxou para longe, caminhando juntas sob os olhos da divisão de crimes graves e ignorando cada expressão e murmúrio.

Andy suspirou pesadamente vendo-as partir e junto com a chefe viraram-se, no entanto, a atenção de ambos foram atraídas para o homem careca parado junto a uma das pilastras. Todas as chances que tinham de iniciar uma discussão com Pope para convencê-lo que sua ideia era insana havia ido, definitivamente, por água abaixo e ele teria que enfrentar a capitã na manhã seguinte naquele maldito consultório.


End file.
